Metal Gear Rising: REMNANT
by SparktheDog
Summary: A lone warrior. A new battleground. A ultimate terror. Unexpectedly thrust into a world where combat have been redefined, Raiden draws his blade once more to help take down a dark force threatening to ensure bloody revolution...
1. FILE: R-01

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to my first ever published writing ever. I know, it's a bit risky, making your first fic a crossover focusing on one of the most complex characters in their world. I'm not calling this a masterpiece of any sense of the word. That is why it is important to let me know of any improvements that could be made to this and any future chapter in this fic. Without further ado, _METAL GEAR RISING: REMNANT_. This chapter takes place shortly before Forever Fall of Volume 1.**

* * *

 _ **Raiden POV**_

I feel sore. ...Pain, coursing through my body. … I can hardly move my limbs. Slowly, but surely, my eyes came into focus. I look to the sides. My arms are in chains. I check below me. Legs are chained as well. I try to call forth my HF Blade… nothing. Only logical explanation is that it has been removed. Whoever did this to me, wherever I am, they _will_ regret crossing my path.

"Rise and shine, pretty boy!"

That voice. obviously belonging to someone else.

"Had a good night's rest, sleeping beauty?"

Damn it, I tried my best to find my voice. I must be weak, still. The man in front of me was wearing a uniform of sort. White jacket. A symbol of a wolf with three slash marks behind it. Doesn't look like it belongs to any organization I know, terrorist or PMC. But the unsettling part came from his mask. It appears to be made of some sort of bone. The sick bastard. How many lives did he take just to make that?

"I'll be honest, I wanted to leave you out to die in those Grimm infested woods, but my boss insisted on locking you up in here."

"Your… boss?" My voice came out a little hoarse.

"... You don't know who you're dealing with, do you?"

"I don't even know _where_ I am."

"White fang? We fight for faunus equality? Lead by the great Adam Taurus? Were you born under a fucking rock or something?"

White Fang… Adam Taurus… at least I'm getting somewhere. But equality? "I doubt you're fighting for equal rights if this is how you treat your guests."

"You dare question us?"

"Fancy mask you got there. How much blood did you had to shed to forge it?"

"If humanity is going to treat us like monsters, then we don the face of them. This thing? Modeled after an Ursa's skull." I have no idea what he's talking about. "But why am I wasting my breath telling you that? the boss wants to know everything from that tin can you call a head." Better prepare myself then.

He reached behind him and pulled out… An ordinary chainsaw? Doesn't seem to be running at a high frequency. This place must be pretty low-tech if those are still around. Still, I better not underestimate it. Though it lacks frequency, it most likely makes up for it in power, not to mention the wielder's probably experienced in using it.

"Now then." The chainsaw starts up with a violent rev. "Who sent you?"

Far as I'm aware of, I cut all ties with Maverick. No longer part of the military. Definitely not part of any other group. "No one," I answered. "I'm all alone."

"Like I'm gonna believe that bullshit!" _krrreeeeslash!_

GHAAAAHH!

Damn! High Frequency or not, it still hurts like a mother fucker. He's gonna regret striking me with that blade.

"Where are you from?"

"...I'm a nomad. I'm not from anywhere."

"Hah! Like a hobo managed to get his hands on some soup-ed up power armor." _krrrrrrrrr!_

AAAAH!

"It was Ironwood, wasn't it? fighting for his fucked up beliefs?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME!" _krrr-krrr-krrrrrrrrrr!_

Again and again, he stabbed me, hoping to gain some answers. And time after time, I refuse to cooperate. Either because I have no idea what he's talking about, or because I just want to piss him off. It's most definitely the former.

"WHY WON'T YOU TALK?"

"..."

"Run out of your smart-ass comments? Is that it? I'll make you feel the pain of the White Fang!"

"You can cut me all you want. ...Won't change the fact that you're probably nothing more than a terrorist group, using violence to get what you want."

"W-what?"

"So what if you've been called names? Your 'pain' pales in comparison to mine. I've been lied to, cheated, abused, and yet here you are, talking about how much your life sucks."

"I don't believe you. No pain is greater than the faunus."

"Once upon a time, I was in a mission. To infiltrate a so-called 'oil cleanup facility' from terrorists who plans on blowing up the whole damn thing if the government didn't surrender to their power. I _thought_ I was doing my country a great service. But in reality, I was nothing more than a test subject to raise the perfect soldier. My life has since then, _never_ been the same ever again. Every day, when I wake up, I have to ask myself, 'Is this reality?' and 'What is it exactly am I fighting for?'. The pain I experience every day? It lets me know that this is the real life. And assholes like you are the reason why I fight. ...No... _one_ of the reasons why. Throughout my life, I've been called many, _many_ things. …'White Devil', …'Raiden', …heh… 'Pretty Boy'. But… there's one name, that no matter what happened, always sticks to me. No matter how hard I try to forget it."

"And that would be…?"

I couldn't help but smirk at his response. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Needless to say…

 _Krrrrrrrrrrr!  
_

 _SLASH!_

"…"

"…hehehe…"

"?"

"You wanna know how I got the name _Jack the Ripper_?"

"W-w-what the hell?"

With the adrenalin rushing throughout my body, I tore away from my now _pathetically weak_ prison. I gave him one last look at my true psychotic self. "It's because people like _you_ are just too _easy_ to kill." I rush in on him, using CQC to snap his arm, forcing him to drop his chainsaw. In one quick swoop, I grabbed his weapon and _slice_ him in two. Judging from his screams, there's no denying reinforcements will soon arrive. Until I find my HF Blade, this will have to make do.

"You two, check to make sure he's all right. I'll stand guard." Speak of the devil. Didn't take long for them to get here. Soon enough, guns were raised and soldiers were killed. Don't get me wrong, this chainsaw is powerful, it just doesn't give me the agile advantage in combat. It's almost as bad as Sundowner's Pincer Blades. I checked the assault rifles the two guards were carrying. They don't even have ID Locks. Just how primitive is this place? Nonetheless, I decided to take it with me. I ejected the clip to see how loaded this thing was. …Still pretty full, roughly around 26 shots out of a possible 30. Don't recognized the caliber, though, I guess it's true what they say about "two steps forwards, one step back".

But then again, me out all people, should know that by now.

I swiped four clips from the two dead soldiers. As long as I aim for their vital parts, and limit myself to a three-round burst each time, I should be fine.

 _All guards be on alert, there's a dangerous individual on the premise_

Wasn't expecting on leaving without a fight anyways. The third sentry from earlier must've heard, no doubt, and now he's coming to check the damage. Hiding right next to the exit, I waited for him to come.

"Holy-! …What the Oum happened in here?"

 _Click_ "You want the short answer or the long one? On second that, don't answer. Not unless you want a bullet in your head." That set him straight. "Put your gun on the floor. _Now._ " A kept a steady aim in case he did something fishy. Luckily, he was smart enough not to pull a fast one. "Talk."

"W-what do you want to know?"

"Red katana. Surging with electricity. _Where is it_?"

"I-I don't know where it is!"

"That better be your honest to god answer." I pushed the muzzle up to his head to know I mean buisness.

"STORAGE ROOM! There's a storage room down the hall, third door on the right! It's there!"

 _smack!_

The body fell limp from the result of me slaming the stock against his head. Now we're getting somewhere. Before any more guards can arrive, I slipped out of my cell. Third door on the right, eh?

Found it.

HF Murasama, the blade that originaly belonged to my rival, Jeststream Sam, before I did him in. It's the blade that helped me take down Armstrong.

But that's a story for another time.

Throwing caution into the wind, I went forward to grab my sword and sheath.

"FREEZE!"

Shit. It can never be easy, can it? I turned around to quickly shoot him the head and... wait. That's impossible! No one should recover from that shot!

"Put the base on lockdown! I repeat, put the base o- HURK!"

If a bullet to his head won't do it, then a sword will. Looks like whatever protected him didn't make the _cut_.

…Sorry. I Should've never said that.

This is getting ridiculous. I need to find my way out ASAP. Then can I start figuring where the hell am I. I placed my sheath on my back and loaded Murasama into it. I should avoid unnecessary confrontations if I want to escape. Lucky for me I found some cardboard boxes to use in this very room.

What? Never heard of soldiers hiding in boxes?

Crouching, and with the box donned over my head, I made my way through the base, hugging the walls and stopping dead in my tracks whenever someone came close. Due to the high alert status, it was no surprise that it ended up happening a lot. Eventually I came across what looks like a hangar of sorts, filled with crates of most likely raw minerals and resources. That open gate at the end of the room looks like my ticket out of here. It was a tedious game of red light, green light, but I'm halfway-

"Hey, someone turn on the AC in here? I'm burning up in this heat!"

…Why do I have a bad feeling about-

 _WOOSH!_

…

…

…

…I'm not exaggerating when I say the success of my escape hinges on how I use that cardboard box. But in the end, a cardboard box…

…is only made of paper.

"THERE HE IS!"

No choice now! I quickly drew Murasama, slicing up anyone who dared getting within my range. They already saw what I'm capable of, and yet they still insist on attacking. What were they hoping to gain by blindly charging into their deaths? I impaled one soldier from my side, and used him to send a group of three flying. Why won't they just let up?

 _BLAM!  
BLAM!  
BLAM!_

Three guards, who I failed to noticed behind me fell over. Seems I'm not alone.

"I gotta admit, you sure know how to raise on hell of a party."

I turned around and pointed my sword at whoever said that. "Who are you?"

"Relax, jumpy. I'm on your side."

?

"I received word that the White Fang was holding a hi-tech soldier hostage, so I was tasked to take them out and rescue the poor soul. But it looks like said poor soul did that first part for me."

"And I'm assuming I am that 'poor soul'?"

"You catch on quick. Call me Qrow."

Qrow? Must be his codename.

"Raiden."

He smirked. "How 'bout we get out of here."

"Whoever neutralize the most wins."

"Love a good challenge. You're on!"

We rushed forward at the advancing troops, slicing as many as we can. Qrow insisted on knocking them out, but he didn't seem to stop me from tearing them to shreds. As I was fighting, I noticed a guard holding Qrow by the shoulders. I was about to move in to help, but he quickly flipped himself over his captive, slamming him down to the ground. If this is how he fights drunk, I hate to encounter him sober.

Speaking of which, his alcohol percentage is far _beyond_ that of a normal human's. Unless Nano-machines are at work, he should be _dead_.

Soon enough, they were running out of men, but we still held our guard. We were sure victory was ours, but… they had a secret weapon.

 _WRRRR CLUNK!  
WRRRR CLUNK!  
WRRRR CLUNK!_

Of course they have a mech.

"Don't worry, that Paladin is in its alpha stage." Qrow informed me.

"How can you tell?"

"Would you believe me if I said they're still working on a public prototype?" Looking back at the mech, I could see where he's coming from. Those turrets are at a limited angle, making them full of blind spots. No infrared sensors of any sorts, ether. Not to mention some of the exposed wiring from lack of armor. They just couldn't wait, could they? I gripped the hilt of Murasama and rushed towards it. The Paladin fired shots, but I deflected them with ease. As I got close, the pilot tried to do the sensible thing at the time and tried to stomp me out. What a joke. HF Blades are designed to be nigh-unbreakable, being able to block blades with the size and power of Metal Gears such as RAY and EXCELUS. A robotic foot, especially of the pitiful nature of the Paladin, might as well be a pushover. Upon staggering on contact with my blade, I leapt high activating Blade Mode in the process. With thanks to my speed enchantments, I sliced its leg into bite sized pieces, crippling the alpha entirely. The not-so-impressive mecha slumped to its side due to no longer being able to support its own weight. The pilot scurried out of the cockpit in fear, making him easy prey. I drew my blade, ready to strike.

"Wait!"

Qrow?

"Let me handle him. If they managed to get their hands on an alpha model Paladin, we need to find out how in order to prevent future thefts."

"…Do what you want. It's not my problem anyways."

Qrow knocked the last soldier unconscious and carried him over his shoulders. He then turned to me.

"So what brings you here? Clearly not out for a Sunday stroll. …And that suit of yours. Believe it or not, but you could give Jimmy a run for his lien with you running around. As advanced as Atlas is, you're on an entirely different league of your own."

"…Let's just say I have my own war to fight." Wait… Atlas? "Say… this 'Atlas' isn't some sort of PMC, is it?"

Qrow was obviously baffled by my question. Do they not have Private Military Companies of any sorts? "PMC? No, Atlas on one of the four kingdoms of Remnant. If you didn't know that, then either you got a mind wipe, or you're from another world."

With that revelation, it's most defiantly the later. "You're right… I'm not from this world. I would say you got it pretty made, not having an economy dependent on war, but those White Fang says otherwise."

"Yeah, not to mention the Grimm. Manifestation of humanities darkest traits." Great, I'm stuck in some fantasy sci-fi world Otacon would kill to be in. "But… I do know a guy that may help you." He pulled up a communications device of sorts, pressing random buttons. By the time he was done, a holographic image appeared before me, detailing a flying majestic castle.

…Yup. Defiantly one of Hal's animes.

"There's a man running this school, Beacon, named Ozpin. He'll most likely know what to do."

"So much faith on one man. How are you sure he'll help me?"

"Trust me, dude's an odd case. Almost impossible to read, filled with secrets. But his intentions are in the right place. In fact, both of my nieces are enrolled in this very school." He handed me his mobile device, gesturing me to take it. "You do what you need to do."

I grabbed the device and scanned it into my systems. Soon enough, all the physical data relating to Remnant, along with Beacon's location, was added to my Soliton. With the transfer complete, I handed the device back to Qrow.

"I take it you're on your way?"

"Don't worry about me, Qrow. I'm more than capable." Remnant, huh? This will certainly be a story for the family. Whatever challenge lies ahead; I'll take it head on. But, for now, it's time to find this Ozpin. I hope Qrow is right about him…

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. I felt like Jack the Ripper came and went to quickly, and any attempts at humor feel kinda flat. Nonetheless, I am happy that I managed to get this out. There will be no set update schedule so if I fall off the radar it's most likely because I'm lazy or something is zandatsuing into my time. With that said, thank your for reading the first chapter if _MGR: REMNANT_.**

* * *

 _ **"Did jyou rike it?"**_

-Hideo Kojima


	2. FILE: R-02

**Yes! A new chapter is out! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **No POV**_

Beacon Academy. Known to many as the most prestigious combat school in Vale. As the sun dawned over the castle-like structure of the building, two figures could be seen at the very top of the school, in an office filled with clock motifs. The silver haired man in green was enjoying his morning coffee while a woman with platinum hair was going through her-and to an extent, the green-suited man as well-paperwork. To them, it seemed like an ordinary morning. That is, until…

"Glynda?" asked the man.

"Something wrong, Ozpin?" The woman now known as Glynda responded.

"We're not expecting anyone this early, are we?" The man, Ozpin, wondered.

"…Not to my knowledge."

Ozpin noticed a lone drop ship docking at the grounds of the school "Interesting…"

* * *

 _ **Raiden POV**_

Ever have that feeling where you feel like you somehow walked right into the future?

To elaborate, imagine you went out camping, without any trace of equipment on your person, forcing you to result to age-old methods of survival, for about a week. Then, as you head back home, having surviving the wilderness on skill and instinct alone, the technological advancements humanity has made over the years suddenly strikes you at full force.

When I woke up on this new world, I was in a pathetic excuse of a villainous base, surrounded by people who would probably be amazed by something as simple as a soliton radar. Then all of a sudden, I'm in a dropship equipped with state-of-the-art radars, propulsion systems and materials about to touch ground on a _floating castle_. Maybe these guys aren't as primitive as I thought. As the drop doors opened, I saw to figures walking at me, one man and one woman. Perhaps one of them is the Ozpin Qrow told me to find. Seeing no reason to fight, I walked towards them.

"I admit, when I woke up this morning, I did not expect an unannounced visit by a stranger." The man in an emerald green suit talked first. I would comment on his…unusual hair color, but my hair is of a silver sheen as well, even back then. I shouldn't think too much on his appearance though, don't want to keep him waiting.

"Well when I woke up, I never expected to be stuck in an alternate reality. I'm assuming on of you is Ozpin?"

"And where did you hear that name?" The woman spoke up. I could tell right of the bat she was anything but fun. Probably loves her job more than anything else, even though her outfit barley screams "office lady". That riding crop on her side bothers me, though. Either they have a kink thing going on, or she takes pleasure from pain in the sheets _and_ on the streets.

"Stand down, Glynda." So the woman's Glynda, huh? Guess process of elimination is at work here, then. But why does the name sound so familiar? "As for you," he turned back at me, "I believe Ozpin would be me."

It's official. This is the Land of Oz. He's the Great and Powerful. She's Glynda the Goodwitch. I'm Dorthy. And I'm face to face with the Emerald Palace. If Bladewolf was here to fill in for Toto, we could make a stage play about this.

"You say you're from another world?" Ozpin started again.

"Well… this place is no Kansas; I'll tell you that." Ozpin looked at me with a stern look on his face. I never really expected him to get the reference.

"…Atlas is going to be envious of you judging from your appearance."

"Yeah, Qrow said someone name "Jimmy" is going to lose their shit over my enhancements." …

Why did Oz snap back to me? Was it something I said?

"I assume Qrow told you about me?"

"Yeah, said you could help me. You know him?"

"You could say Branwen is a valuable ally of me." Ozpin stopped as if to think about something. "But why are standing out here for? Come, I'll show you to my office." I followed Ozpin and Glynda inside the school. It's a pain in the ass to navigate in without a guide of sorts. I'm just glad they came to me instead of vice versa.

After what seems forever, we entered an oval office with stainless windows behind the lone desk centered in the back. Lots of gears on the ground and on the ceiling. Maybe a clock motif?

I pulled up a chair and sat down. Ozpin did the same as well. Not Glynda, though. Odd. There was an uncomfortable silence before Ozpin spoke up. "Now then, the best course of action would be to know more about each other. What is your name?"

"Raiden, sir."

"Raiden... quite the unique name. Well then Raiden, tell me about yourself."

Not more than a couple sentences in and already he's diving into my personal life. But what do I tell him. My past? How I take pleasure in killing? How the Patriots kidnaped me and used my body for their own little science experiments? I didn't want to paint myself in a bad light this early. Not yet. "Let's just say fighting is the only thing I know about. The less you know about me, the better."

Ozpin had a look of concern on his face. Thankfully, he dropped it for a more relaxed expression. "Well, if your personal history is that sensitive of a subject, then I won't press you on the issue any more. However, it is beyond my power to send you back. I don't know where you came from, nor do I know what dangers that might happen should we try to force open such a gate."

Well, I never really had high expectations of going home this early. "So that's it. I'm stuck here?"

"Whether temporarily or permanently." I droop my head down low as he spoke. "Now, now, don't be so glum about it. Perhaps your time here won't be a total lost. You could meet new people, explore new places, Remnant is quite the exotic world."

"You're saying that as if you're the one who brought me here in the first place."

"Hehe, believe what you may, Raiden, but I believe no man should have such god-like power, for good or evil."

"Well… you're not entirely wrong about…" …Wait. Why are my sensors warning me about firearms in the area?

"Raiden? Are you alright?" I ignore Ozpin to get a view out of his window. I see… kids? Heavily armed, too. What the fuck kind of school is this?

"Those students of yours seems a bit too armed to be walking around campus like that."

"Hm? Oh! The first-years are back from their trip to Forever Fall with Professor Peach."

"That doesn't answer my question, Ozpin. Why are they carrying guns?"

"Well, Forever Fall is a dangerous place, especially this time of year. They can't go in defenseless."

"So you just load them up with guns? With no regard on what they might think?"

Ozpin turned to me with confusion covering his face. "Raiden… do you know what this place is exactly?"

"Beacon Academy. Qrow told me this is a school."

"A hunter school, to be precise. Those who enter these doors are guaranteed to become this world's protectors of tomorrow."

"So they're soldiers, is that it? Risking their lives, fighting against their own kind for reasons they don't know or care about?"

"What? Raiden, soldiers and hunters are two completely different things. Hunters are not bound by the government as much as the military, they're free to choose their own paths in life."

"And somehow that makes it better?"

"Raiden, I don't understand your problem."

"My problem is, that you're sending fragile minds to see and partake in the horrors mankind has to offer. How long does it take for one of them to crack, huh? What if they can't handle all the stress of battle? Worse yet, what if they lose themselves in all the carnage, and they start becoming bloodthirsty monsters, killing other just for the hell of it?"

"Raiden, listen to me. We don't send hunters to fight one another. We train them to protect this world from the Grimm, the demons that roams all of Remnant."

"Ohhh, so just because you're sending them to fight some bullshit _Final Fantasy_ monsters, suddenly give you the right to do the fuck you want, huh?"

"I never said that!"

"Well it sure sounds like it!"

It was a heated argument, and time felt a hell of a lot slower as we stayed silent, hoping one of us would cave in and admit their wrong.

"Raiden," Ozpin spoke first. "I believe our meeting is over."

So, he's kicking me out, just like that, huh? Fine then. I couldn't stand to see his face any longer. I turned my back to him as I walked towards the exit, and out of frustration, I pulled my sword and slice the door in two, walking through the debris and into the hall.

Who the hell does Ozpin think he is? These are children. Children with lives. They don't have to live their entire life behind the metal sights of a gun. I walked through the courtyard and into the landing zone, ignoring everyone who gave me funny looks. Do they not have cyborgs here as well?

"Hey, wait!"

Oh, for fuck's sake. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, OZPI- "

I stopped myself as before my eyes, a young girl wearing a black skirt and a red hood, probably no older than Sunny, came into view. Christ, Ozpin, do you know no bounds?

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

The girl gave me an innocent smile in response. "It's fine. I could tell you were mad about something, so, I came to see if you were okay."

"… You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. So, what are you here for? Visiting a relative?"  
"No, I'm a student here!" And she said it with glee as well.

"F-king Ozpin." I muttered under my breath, hoping she didn't hear me.

"Did… something happened between you and Headmaster Ozpin?" Shit, she did.

"We… got into a debate, that's all." Well, it was only half-true.

"Oh. About what?"

Of course she would ask about that. "Nothing you could possibly ever understand."

"Oh."

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"…"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose. I'm training to be a huntress so I could protect innocents like the heroes my mom and sister used to read to me about."

Ruby, huh? "Listen, Ruby. Do yourself a favor and find another path in life. You're too young for this kind of stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what kind of visions you have in regarding the heroes you might have read about, but trust me. The real world is _ruthless_. You will be face to face with deadly criminals and monsters that could care less about spirit. They won't hesitate to kill you, rip you apart limb from limb, and mount your head on a wall like some big game trophy. I've seen what the world has to offer. If you truly want to protect them, then you have to fight on their terms. In the battlefield, it's _kill… or be killed_."

 _Kill or be killed, Jack. That's nature's rule._

I walked away before Ruby has a chance for a rebuttal, leaving her to rethink her decision in life. I boarded the drop ship and sat down in one of the seats.

"Where to?" The pilot asked.

"You know what these, 'Grimm' are, right?" He nodded in approval. "Take me to them."

* * *

 **Looks like Raiden and Ozpin are off on a rocky start. I don't know, it feels like I rushed into their conflict to quickly, but to be fair, Raiden wouldn't just let child soldiers slip by him so easily and I wrote the second half of this late at night.**

 **On the bright side, however, as of this chapter's publication, we are at 9 faves, 20 follows and idkhowmany views! Not bad for my first fic. So let's wrap this up with some fan mail!**

 **Guest: You said that as if Raiden was a pacifist to begin with. Don't worry about Adam, I'll take care of it.**

 **ptabs0101: Thanks for the reassurance!**

 **kyrogue23: Indeed he does. To answer your questions, no and no. Raiden has enough cybernetics to protect him (he took numerous punches to the face by Armstrong and _survived_ ) so giving him aura would just be redundant. Also, Raiden's Blade Mode and Ripper Mode could easily pass for semblances.**

 **Wolfenheart: I'll be honest, when I first started writing this fic, the last thing I thought about was Raiden's Fuel Cells. I wanted to originally go "fuck it, he's blue wig Raiden", but then I remembered that Blue Wig Raiden can easily breaks this fic and have no worries to it. Yes, it is true that we don't know much about Dust (and to be honest, I usually skip over the World of Remnant segments), but don't for get that SDC Heiress Weiss Schnee stated in the official manga (Yes, that's a thing) that not even _she_ knows that much about dust, so I may end up cheating and use that as a weaker alternative to the electrolytes in Raiden's systems. Another issue that popped into my head while reading your comment was Raiden's artificial blood, but as far as I'm aware of, _Revengeance_ makes no reference to that of any kind, so I'm assuming Doktor took care of that. It's okay if you ask questions, Metal Gear is all about making you think.**

 **So with that said, take care and stay tuned for Chapter 3, coming soon!**


	3. FILE: R-03

**And now on to the third. I feel like this is the longest chapter yet, but to each their own. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Ozpin POV**_

I gave one final glance at Raiden as he slashed the door open, leaving shortly after causing unnecessary damage. As soon as he left, Glynda waved her crop, putting the door as it was as I drop my head low in disappointment.

"I don't trust that Raiden fellow," Glynda stated. "What if he tries something against us or any of the other kingdoms?"

Though it was a possibility, I reassured Glynda and myself by speaking up, "In all fairness, Raiden woke up on Remnant with no memory on how he got here. He is lost and confused for the time being." A short pause before I continued, "Raiden mention how he sees my subjects as 'child soldiers'. I won't deny the fact that something happened in his past that led him to become rather iffy of our way of life. Nevertheless, he's bound to realize our beliefs sooner or later. The human mind just can't simply register change at the drop of a hat, after all." I looked outside the window, spotting Raiden about to board a Bullhead. "Why do you think the Great War lasted as long as it did?"

Then, in the corner of my eyes, I saw a red hood, chasing after the metallic stranger. "But perhaps, we are looking at this at the wrong angle. Maybe he just needs a simple, more honest judgement to open up to..."

* * *

 _ **Raiden POV**_

All this patches of green. According to the pilot, this is where the Grimm resides. The Emerald Forest, this place is called. Knowing pilots, they'll most likely land on the outskirts and drop me off. Yeah, well, I'm not wasting any time walking.

"ETA, sixty seconds." Screw that. I punched a button on the wall, opening up the doors. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

I turned back to the pilot and gave him a two finger salute. "Thanks for the lift." Donning my battle visor, I leaned back, falling out of the drop ship and into the sky. As I made my decent, I re-positioned myself, bringing out Murasama in the process, so I would land on my feet upon impact.

Hey, I survived worst falls.

I made contact with the ground, with the force of the landing creating a shockwave, decimating some trees and shrubs allowing for an appropriately sized battle arena. All of a sudden, I found myself surrounded by black wolfs with bone masks. These must be the Grimm Qrow and Ozpin were talking about. Strange. They don't have any life signatures.

In short, they're invisible to my visor.

Doesn't matter, they're simple minded anyways, insisting on attacking without thinking. But to be fair, all animals are like that. One lunged at me from the side, so I quickly turned and slice the beast in two, its body evaporating into mist as it lay motionless. Two more decided to slash in retaliation, this time, in front of me. I parried one of them, causing the monster to stagger. While that one was confused, I stabbed the second, and quickly pulled my sword to the side, effectively separating the torso from its legs. That one disappeared in the same manner as the one before it. But back to the stunned wolf, it regains consciousness and tried for a counter, but its snarls made it easier for me to time my strike just right. I held Murasama's hilt in between my heels, freeing my hands for a handstand, with the blade cutting through the wolf seamlessly in half like hot butter. I landed on my feet after that attack, launching the HF Blade into my hands as I prepare myself for the rest to attack. It was then where the remaining wolfs decided to attack me all at once. In response, my sheath moved itself over to my left hip, allowing it to slide Murasama back in it. I focused all of my energy into the stored blade, waiting for the last possible moment to strike. Time slowed down as they got closer, launching into the air, some of them did, just for the kill.

But I have the speed advantage.

In a flash of lighting, I pulled out the blade, potential energy quickly transferring into kinetic, as I surrounded myself in a flurry of slashes, cutting through each and every last one of them.

I flicked my wrist to flick all the blood off the blade, and placed it back into my sheath. What a joke. If these things are supposed to be the great scourge of Remnant, then I'm not impressed. Looks like Ozpin was just blowing hot air when he called these things "demons".

 _ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!_

A giant black bear with spikes all over its body paired with an armored scorpion. Guess I can't expect things to be easy now, can I?

* * *

 _ **Ruby POV**_

I was worried when that guy just left the school grounds. He spoke to me with such sadness in his voice it was impossible for me to ignore it. Why did he say that it's kill or be killed?

Did he think we were killers ourselves?

No, that's dumb! Hunters are formed so they could help the people that need saving the most. How better would we be than the Grimm if we just started killing everyone?

 _ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!_

Speaking of which, I brought out my sweetheart, Crescent Rose, in scythe form and walked forward slowly, my senses perked just in case they try to be extra sneaky.

 _SLASH!_

 _GRAAAAH!_

Whatwasthat?

 _KLANG!_

 _SMASH!_

Be prepared for anything, Ruby. Whatever lies beyond that bush, trouble is bound to follow. With caution, I peeked through.

Wait, it's that guy from earlier! And… he's fighting an _Ursa Major and a Deathstalker ALONE?_ Is he insane? But that sword. It looks like a katana with a red blade. The electricity surging from it probably suggests that he uses electric dust to make it work. BUT. If it was electric dust, then the sword wouldn't have that red sheen unless it's under the effects of burn dust. Maybe he painted it red? BUT HOW IS THE ELECTRICITY RED THEN?

Sorry. I'm… sort of a nerd when it comes to this kind of stuff.

I prepared to launch forward to help him, but then I saw him cartwheel out to the side right when the Deathstalker attacked using its stinger, causing it to… get this, _he made the Deathstalker impale the Ursa!_ HOW COOL IS THAT? But wait, it gets better! _HE GRABS THE TAIL AND TRUSTS IT OUT OF THE URSA, KILLING IT, THEN HURLS THE DEATHSTALKER INTO THE SKY, CHASING AFTER IT AND SLICED IT INTO A KAJILLION PIECES!_ And he does it so fast, it made my head spin! One blink, and it was sliced into pieces!

"That… was… AWESOME!" I yelled, but I quickly covered my mouth in case he didn't hear me.

"You don't have to hide, you know. I know you're there still." Shoot! So much for being sneaky. I walked out of hiding and into the open field, spotting that man resting on a rock. He looks tired.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I…" Why am I so nervous? Just talk! "I wanted to see if you were okay. You did kinda left in a hurry. Oh! I-I'm Ruby, by the way."

"I know who you are. You told me your name back at Beacon."

I did? Oh wait, I did! "Oh… well, aren't you going to tell me your name? It's only nice to do so."

Silence. More silence. Boring silence. Does he not have one?

"Raiden."

… "Huh?"

"My name is Raiden."

"Oh. Raiden's a cool name. Not as awesome as you fighting skills! You were like, _hwochaaa, yah! Dodgeroll! Slice, slice!_ Where did you learn to fight like that? Signal? Haven?"

"Self-taught."

"Y-You mean all of that… was you?"

"Heh, yep."

"Oh my gawd, that is sooooo coooool! And that sword! Any other blade would've broke trying to cut a Deathstalker, let alone slice it in half! Did you use dust to strengthen your blade? And if so, which one?"

He looks at me all confused. "Dust?"

*GASP* "Do- do you not know what dust is?"

He looks at me for a second, then he swipes his feet across the ground, making a little dirt cloud. "Dust."

Oh. I get it. Ha ha. "Nononono, I mean 'dust'. Like, the energy source of Remnant?"

"Oh, then I wouldn't exactly know about that then. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not from this world."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm an alien, simply put."

"… That's… so cool! So what's life like were you're from?"

Raiden's soft smile fades. I don't like where this is going. "Trust me, Ruby. It's anything but fun."

* * *

 _ **Raiden POV**_

Ruby's smile slowly turned into a sad frown as I spoke. "Where I come from, no one gives a damn about spirit or dreams. We fight on a daily basis, for causes we don't believe in. Or maybe they just don't care, and they do it for their own selfish thinking, or for the money. And psychopaths… psychopaths like me… do it for the excitement of seeing blood spill on the pavement of the battlefield."

"But… but why?"

… "The world isn't as black and white as you think it is, Ruby. The government took me away from a chance at a normal life by throwing me in the middle of a civil war. At age six, I was thrusted into the battlefield armed with an AK assault rifle. I killed many people with these hands. And the worst part? Every time I went out there creating carnage… I enjoyed every last second of it. Eventually, I became the leader of my own commando group, and I earned names such as 'Jack the Ripper'. All because they wanted to raise the perfect soldier. Nothing more than a pawn." I stopped momentarily to recollect my memories. "Years later, I forced myself to forget the life I once had. And it worked… for the time being. I met the love of my life, Rose, out on the streets of Manhattan one day. But it didn't take long for me to be back in war. During that time, I was part of an elite espionage group known as FOXHOUND. I was tasked of infiltrating a clean-up facility known as Big Shell, which was being held hostage by a mercenary team dubbed Dead Cell. But that was nothing more than just one huge lie. It was actually a recreation of an earlier incident known as Shadow Moses, to test out the Patriots methods of controlling information, filtering out memes the way they see fit. Though a good friend of mine, Snake, helped me escape their testing grounds, I still couldn't return back to an average lifestyle. That incident brought back the urges I tried so hard to lose, that I just had to go back."

Ruby's face was no longer that of joy, but instead was filled with melancholy. "But... then what about Rose? The one you fell in love with?"

"Don't get me wrong. I love her. There was even a time when we lived a peaceful life with our son, John. But… good things aren't ment to last forever, Ruby. When I failed to save a prime minister of another country from a terrorist group, when I found out said group were harvesting kids, forcing them to kill in simulated VR so that they could be successful killers, I couldn't just sit idly and let it play out. It was hard for me to do, but I had to keep fighting, keep killing, just so no more lives would be taken in the crulest of ways."

"Did you win?"

"Yes... and no. On one hand, I was able to rescue the kids. Had friends of mine put them to a rehabilitation program. Unfortunately, the terrorist group, Desperado, were able to incite negativity among the people, meaning Private Military Contractors are in demand once more. All because the senator of Colorado state was a complete Darwinist, believing only those with strong enough are meant to survive." Ruby looked heartbroken as I told my story. But sooner or later, she has to learn the cold hard truth. "Now you know why I don't want you out there. The world will warp you in gruesome ways, and even if you manage to stay the same, you're only just kidding yourself in the long run."

It was sudden, but I found myself around the arms if the young girl. Not out of pity, but out of sorrow. While doing so, Ruby gave her response. "I'm sorry that you were forced to live through such a life, and I know that there's nothing I can do at this point, but in the end… it just gives me more reason to be a huntress."

"Ruby…?"

"I know how dark the world can be sometimes. I'm no stranger to the attacks the White Fang cause, nor am I a stranger to how cruel the Grimm can be. My mother, my father, my uncle, they are all hunters. I might have told you that I chose this life because I want to be like the heroes my mom and my sister, Yang, used to read to me about, but it's only one of the reasons why. When I was young, my mother went out on a mission to kill some Grimm out in an unknown location. She didn't come back. I don't remember much of that day, except I remember dad crying, Yang yelling in sorrow, even I shed some tears as well. It was then, I decided that I would help those who need it most, no matter what. I know that not everyone can be saved… but there's no harm in trying, right?"

"Then… your mind is set up?"

Ruby let go of me, "A few weeks ago, I stopped a criminal known as Roman Torchwick from robbing a dust shop for all they have. Though he escaped, Ozpin took notice of my abilities, and asked if I want to join Beacon two years ahead of schedule. I could've said 'no' at any time and he wouldn't hold it against me. The conversation would've never happen, I would go back to training at Signal, and Yang would start her first year at Beacon. But I didn't. Instead, I took the opportunity, and now I even lead my own team." Ozpin... gave her a choice? He didn't force her there?

It was all sudden to me, the fact that people of a young age in this world could choose this style of life so freely. Had I decided to go after them, I would just be taking away their freedom. And that would make me no better than the men I killed. "Raiden, just because you had a terrible life, doesn't mean you should use your past as a basis for anyone who fights. After all, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

I was stunned on how well she took this. Normally, people would turn away upon seeing me. And if that didn't scare them, then my story certainly will. But Ruby… she's something else. Even after I told her my past, she still wanted to befriend me.

[WARNING: FC LOW]

Shit. In this entire conversation, I forgot about that damn notification. "Ruby, there's something I need to tell you. This body of mine… it's not real."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm a cyborg."

"SERIOUSLY? That's so cool! No wonder you could cut through a Deathstalker like nothing! But why tell me all of a sudden?"

"Because my energy source isn't self-sustaining like the other cyborgs in my world. I know for a fact you don't have the technology to supply me with electrolytes, Qrow and Ozpin said I was too advanced."

"Waitwaitwaitwait. Did you just say 'Qrow'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"THAT'S MY UNCLE!"

Wait, what? That drunk is Ruby's uncle? I know he said that his nieces were enrolled, but how…

Know what? I'm not gonna think about it.

"Well, what a surprise."

"And don't worry, I told you that dust supply this world with power, and I know the perfect friend that can hook you up with it!"

This ought to be interesting. Ruby placed my arm over her shoulders and tried to lift me up. I decided to help her out by getting up and moving alongside with her. There's no doubt that we're most likely going back to Beacon. I just hope I haven't been blacklisted yet.

* * *

 **I don't know why, but it felt like I just stopped this chapter at that point, but in all fairness, I'm writing this story by the seat of my pants (meaning I make up scenarios as I go along). I tried to get the mood right by listening to appropriate music at times (like the whole backstory segment that takes up half of this chapter, I was listening to "Debriefing" from the _Snake Eater_ soundtrack.) so they won't seemed force, so here's hoping they work.**

 **Alright, fan-mail time, and before I start, I want to say thank you for your support, this fic is now at 34 faves and 59 follows as of this chapter. Keep up the good work, guys and gals.**

 **: Oooooo, yeah, I already established that this is post _Revengeance_ so don't expect Sam anytime soon. I could make an expy of him, but then that would seem really forced.**

 **WindOfDeath: Really? I wouldn't know, I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff. I also kinda skipped "Divide" and "Cold" just so I could see the post-credits stinger.**

 **ceasa20: Again, I wouldn't really know about that. Thank's for the compliment, though.**

 **TehUnoman: Well, I could see why the Metal Gear/RWBY section doesn't get a lot of love, but I'm glad to hear your enthusiasm.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Take care, have a safe night, and I'll see you next chapter.**


	4. FILE: R-04

**It should've never taken me this long to post a new chapter. I blame school, my laziness, and my god damn mile long backlog. But, I've kept you waiting long enough.**

* * *

 _ **Yang POV**_

As Ruby's older sister, I have every right to be worried.

Ever since Summer's death, I've taken upon myself the responsibility of looking after her child. When Ruby went off into the landing zone saying she had to take care of something, I had my suspicions. Now it's been nearly an hour and she hasn't come back yet. What happen to her?

"Yang, I can tell you're worried about her, but you gotta have faith," My partner, Blake, tried to calm me down. "I've seen Ruby fight; she can handle herself."

"But it wasn't like her to run off like that, she knows better. Besides, what if she's gotten hurt or worst?"

"I have to go with Yang on this one," Call the press guys, resident Ice Queen Weiss Schnee is on my side. "I don't doubt Ruby's abilities, but she's way too reckless." And there it is.

"And it looks like we have a volunteer," I said as I reached for my gauntlets, Ember Celica. "We ask the pilot where Rubes went, then we take her back here, safe and sound." Right as I went towards the door, I heard it unlock, taking us by surprise. We backed off as it swung open revealing…

"H-hey everyone." RUBY!

"Oh, thank Oum you're alright! I was so worried…" Suddenly, all eyes were on the mysterious guy that came with my little sister. "Ruby? Who is this?"

"Oh, ehhhh… Why don't we get him settled in first?"

* * *

 _ **Blake POV**_

"So let me get this straight. You're a… cyborg ninja from another dimension?" I asked.

"That's the short of it, yes." The whole thing bothered me to no end. His armor is advanced, yes, but as far as I'm aware of, Atlas wouldn't be letting their top-secret projects walk around broad daylight. Then there was the issue of Ruby running off and bringing him here without anyone's consent. But the one thing that'll never leave me is his eyes. She didn't just bring a stranger to our dorm, she brought a killer.

I turned to everyone in concern. Until Weiss spoke up, the conversation went nowhere. "So why is he here?" she asked.

"Trust me, Weiss," Ruby responded. "I wish I knew too."

"No, I mean, why is he here _in our dorm_?"

"Oh," Ruby replied. "Well, he said his energy source isn't self-sustaining so I figured 'hey, dust works with just about anything and his sword emits cool lighting so maybe lightning dust would work on him?'" As simple as her logic was, we don't know if there will be any negative side effects.

Weiss, on the other hand, was less than thrilled. "Absolutely not."

"Wha-Weiss!"

"Do you honestly expect to just hand over precious dust after you've been gone for about an hour, especially when it's to help someone we don't even know? How do you know this person won't kill us? Or if he's what he really says? If there's really an alternate dimension, why are we just learning about this now?" As rude as she came off, I have to agree with Weiss. Aside from what Raiden and Ruby told us, it felt like they were hiding something from us, something they definitely don't want us to know.

Of course, this is all coming from a faunus that has yet to tell her team about her heritage.

Raiden shifts uncomfortably before looking back at us. "Well, I wouldn't exactly blame you for that. Believe me, not even I would trust myself."

"Here, Raiden!" Ruby suddenly said, rushing up to the cyborg. She handed him a vial, filled with yellow dust.

That sly girl.

"RUBY!"

"What? You weren't even using it!"

"Alright, calm down, girls!" My partner rose up to stop their bickering before it could start. "Ruby, you know better to steel, even if it's to help someone else (but good job on that, not even I noticed you)." I rolled my eyes on Yang's encouragement. "And Ice Queen, you gotta loosen up more."

"I told you to never call me that!"

"So this 'dust'," Raiden intercepted, "you said this can help me?"

"Well, at least it should." I never had any expectations that this would work, by the way. "So… do you, like, eat it or-"

 _CRUNCH_

In all my years, I never expected to see someone absorb as dust crystal by crushing it in their bare hands.

* * *

 _ **Raiden POV**_

In all honesty, I had just found out about this "Dust", and considering that it's an energy source-if Ruby's words are anything to go by-I instinctively crushed it, hopefully absorbing it.

It worked though. I felt the power surge through my systems, and I was back to full strength.

 _Almost_ back.

It was able to refuel 40 percent of my fuel cells, meaning they are nothing more than a poor man's electrolyte pack. Nonetheless, I got up and left. But not before asking one last question. "This school has a library, right?"

Out of all of them, Blake was the one who responded. "Y-yes. First floor near the entrance."

"…Thanks." With that, I head out. If I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well study up on this world's history, maybe grab a better understanding of this world's politics.

True to Blake's word, the library lied near the main doors of the floating castle. Surprisingly, there was no one to oversee the area. Well, there was one person, but he was more interested in the correct order of the books instead. That means that there was nothing stopping me from taking a history textbook from the shelves, as long as I stay within the walls. I took the nearest seat and opened up to the contents page.

Let's start with this "Great War".

Page 31, here it is.

Great War... if this is anything to go by, then eighty years ago, the four kingdoms of Mantle, Vale, Vacuo and Mistral fought against each other for arbitrary reasons, economics, land, leadership, but most importantly, individualism. Vale and Vacuo sought to preserve the freedom to decide, but Mantle and Mistral sought to control it. Eventually, Vale and Vacuo prevailed, leading to the four lands to meet at a small island, Vytal, for a peace treaty. I'm honestly surprised no equivalent of the Patriots came after that, those who fight for what they believe in don't usually give up that easily.

Three things came out of that war, however. Mantle's military and academies combined, creating the kingdom of Atlas, the Vytal Festival, which is held every two years and, quite honestly, something I could care less for at the moment, I'm more intrigued by the Hunters that originated afterwards. They were peacekeepers, fighting for mankind against the Grimm, free for independent work. I wouldn't mind this had they decided not to use children. I don't care if they chose this life, war is hell, and I would rather die than let these kids out on the field.

But not everything was fine and dandy. There is a minority, the Faunus, who have animal characteristics in conjunction with their human appearance, that was forced through segregation. They were used for cheap labor forces under terrible conditions, almost similar to how the African Americans were treated during the 1800's in the United States. For fuck's sake, not even this world was free from racial bullshit, so I wasn't surprised when I read that the Faunus was responsible for a three-year war for their civil rights.

It didn't end with a bloody death, but a bit of a compromise. A small island, Menagerie, was converted to a prison, and some discrimination were levitated against the Faunus, but not stopped. This leads us to the White Fang.

...So they started as a Faunus Rights movement. Must've not last very long if they resorted to terrorism. Torture and thievery, but what other crimes did they commit? I closed the book and put it away where I found it before heading towards a computer.

 _clickclickclickclick_

...What? Assassinations, riots, robberies, arson, mass murder, all under the false guise of equality?

How dare they? The White Fang... if this is their idea of fighting for equality, then they're solely mistaken. Their actions are just going to set back the other Faunus, trying to live their lives, just like how the Taliban made the lives of all Islamic citizens living in America hell thanks to that little stunt they pulled seventeen years ago in New York. It makes me sick how they're murdering in the name of "peace".

But then again, I have been on both sides of the law myself.

If these Hunters truly are the protectors of this world, why haven't they done anything to end their terror yet?

After logging off, I got up to head out, maybe find some leads on the White Fang.

"I'll admit, I never expected to see you again so soon, Raiden."

Damn it, Ozpin. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering why you came back. Especially along side Ms. Rose."

"She invited me, gave me Dust. That's all."

"If that was all, why were you just leaving the library?"

"Why else would I even been in there to begin with?"

"Then you know about the hardships we have to endure."

"...I know you had a world war, a discrimination problem, and an unchecked terrorist group running about."

"Unchecked?"

I turned to face Ozpin, semi-pissed. "You know what I'm talking about, Ozpin."

"If you're talking about the White Fang, then believe me, we're doing everything we can to stop them."

"If by 'everything' you mean 'sitting on your asses waiting for it to all blow over', then yeah, you're doing a _fan-fucking-tastic_ job."

"We can't just go after them guns blazing, we have to wait for them to slip up, _then_ attack."

"And say the never do?"

"Everyone messes up one way or another, Raiden. The time will come."

"Right… and by the time that happens, they've already crashed an _airship through the fucking school!_ "

"I would rather _die_ than see that happen!"

"Well in that case, you'll die alongside _everyone else_!"

 _SLAM!_

I didn't expect Ozpin to slam his cane in rage. "Why are you acting this way? We are trying everything to combat the White Fang, so stop making it sound like we could care less for the people!"

… "' _One sword keeps another in the sheath_ '. The threat of violence is a necessary evil used to preserve peace. So what better way to demoralize the enemy than to kill their ranks?"

Ozpin looked like he didn't bought it, though. "We will not stoop to their level, Raiden."

"If that was the case, then you wouldn't be sending kids to do _your_ dirty work!"

"Are you still on that? I already told you, we don't send students to fight other people!"

"But not _directly_!" Oz was taken aback by my rebuttal. "I know you're type of authority, Ozpin. You wouldn't risk the people seeing you anything less than a hero, so you secretly pull strings whenever it suits you best!"

"… _That's not true._ "

I began to walk past the headmaster towards the exit. "You keep telling yourself that."

* * *

 _ **Ruby's POV**_

I should've never have been here.

I should've never _brought_ him here.

I ended up worrying for Raiden again and just, rushed out of the dorms to find him. He didn't deserve that life, and I wanted to do everything I can to comfort him.

What I ended up getting was an argument between him and Headmaster Ozpin, arguing over what's right. And the worst part is, I think Raiden was on to something when talking about the White Fang. Are we really doing nothing to stop them? Must we really have to kill them to get them to stop?

 _{Re~d li~ke ro~ses!_ _}_

 _GAH!_

Darn ringtone! I reached out and fumbled for my scroll, seeing Yang was calling me. I calmed down a bit before answering. "H-hello?"

 _{"Ruby, where are you right now?"}_

"I, uh-"

 _{"Never mind that, you gotta come back to the dorms, quickly!"}_

"Why? What's going on?"

 _{"…It's Blake. She's missing."}_

* * *

 **Oooo, cliffhanger! (Not effective for those who seen Volume 1 already, which is about 99.9% of you at this point)**

 **73 faves, 99 followers, x viewers! Fan mail time!**

 **MrtheratedG: I actually wanted RWBY and JNPR to be present in the training room where Raiden was fighting the training dummies, leading to Ozpin showing up, leading to the argument, leading to RWBY and JNPR (sans Weiss, who would probably agree with Raiden) being mortified. But I decided against it and to go a different route instead.**

 **Julius Kingsly: Ask and thou shall receive.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: I'll take my sweet time with Penny (or maybe not, I don't want to have her there for the sake of having her there)**

 **but: ACTUALLY according to a donation site , "Child soldiers are any children under the age of 18 who are recruited by a state or non-state armed group and used as _fighters,_ cooks, suicide bombers, human shields, messengers, spies, or for sexual purposes." all first year students are 17 (Ruby being 15), ergo, they are, by technicality, child soldiers.**

 **Before we end this, I want to give an announcement: _Metal Gear Rising: REMNANT_ will be going on hiatus for a bit. This is because, thanks to my overplaying of _Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening HD Edition_ , I wanted to make a crossover fic with _DMC_ , taking place after Mission 19 of the third game, so Dante and Vergil will both be in it. You guys are okay with that, right?**

 **[hears lynch mob outside house]**

 **...SO HOW ABOUT THAT VOLUME 4, EH?**


	5. FILE: R-05

**Oh my god, guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. February was just not my month. Shake-n-Bake thought I was going under hiatus (technically not _un_ true), I was backed up with school work...**

 **Yeah, I'm just gonna start now.**

* * *

 _ **Roman POV**_

"An entire base, you say?" I lit my cigar in preparation for this story. I love being a criminal as much as the next guy, but my god, the things Cinder has me jumping through is ridiculous. Now I'm stuck babysitting a bunch of grown animals who can't even look after themselves?

"Yes, sir. It was wiped out completely by a cyborg ninja. He-"

"A cyborg ninja?"

"Yes, sir."

"A _cyborg_ ninja?" The things people would say to get out of trouble. "Listen, I'd buy it if a bunch of hunters somehow managed to find and ransack your place. I'd understand if a pack of Grimm came by and mauled all of you to death. I probably wouldn't even mind if one of you guys fucked up and blew yourselves sky high. But _one man_ , who just happened to be a _cyborg ninja_ I might add, is bullshit. So why don't you tell me what _really_ happened, or there'll be issues."

"But it's true! He sliced through all of our men like paper, he was able to block a _mech's fist!_ You just got to believe me!"

 _Sigh..._ better send the signal. "Oh, I believe you..."

 _SCHIRK!_

"As much as I trust Junior's men!" Hey, Cinder said _I_ can't kill any of our men no matter how much they piss me off.

That doesn't mean _Neo_ can't.

I sighed deeply as I slumped back in my chair. Ever since that one base went under, all people can talk about is that cyborg ninja, day in, day out. Apparently, according to them, his sword can cut through butter, he leaps tall buildings in a single bound, and he can bench press an entire kingdom as a warm up.

See why I'm having trouble taking this seriously?

 _"They were talking about it again, weren't they?"_ Neo asked. Even though she has a bit of a... speaking issue, we've been together long enough to understand what she's talking about.

"You don't actually believe he exists, do you?"

 _"Unless I meet him face-to-face. Even then, I could probably take him."_ That's my girl. _"Unfortunately, everyone else does, and because of that, morale is at an all time low. You might want to do something about that if you want tonight's raid to be successful."_

God damn it. "Alright, alright." Fucking animals, can't do anything right.

I forced myself out from my chair so I can walk towards a railing to the numerous soldiers below. I slammed Melodic Cudgel three times just to grab their attentions.

"Alright, listen up, everyone! We have a heist tonight at the docks, huge SDC containers fresh from Atlas. We need to get a hold of every last one of those crates to put things in motion. And in case you didn't know, Cinder's completely riding my ass on this one, so if you fuck up, then I'll get fucked up. And if I get fucked up, then all of you will get fucked up. Understand?"

"But what about that cyborg ninja?" Oh no.

"Yeah, I'll do many things for the Fang. Getting blender'd is not one of them!"

"What's stopping him from showing up and ruining everything?"

"If you'll all SHUT UP for 10 MINUTES!" Immature bastards. "There will be NO MORE TALK of this CYBORG NINJA! HE _DOESN'T EXIST!_ "

"My ass! He butchered a lieutenant the night be broke out!"

" _FINE!_ If it'll make you fell better, then we'll double our men, double our firepower, double our _EVERYTHING_ in preparation for tonight. In exchange, I better not hear one thing about some campfire horror story from your camping trip with daddy dearest!"

Monty Oum, no scotch in the world will calm me down after tonight.

 _"So much for a silent operation, huh?"_

"To be fair, Neo. It never was one to begin with."

 _"Still though, we'll attract more attention this way."_

"Then we'll split 'em up, okay? You take one half, I'll take the other."

 _"Eh, you're the boss."_ This is going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **Ruby POV**_

"Blaaaake! Blake, where are you?" Yang shouted as we walked through the city in hopes of finding her partner, who ran off last night. From my understanding, the news were covering how more dust shops were being robbed, Weiss thought it was the White Fang, Blake got very defensive, the she told her that she used to work with them and...

I'm just so confused.

And that argument between Ozpin and Raiden? Not helping. I still can't get over what I heard last night.

 _"If you're talking about the White Fang, then believe me, we're doing everything we can to stop them."_

 _"If by 'everything' you mean 'sitting on your asses waiting for it to all blow over', then yeah, you're doing a_ fan-fucking-tastic _job."_

" _Why are you acting this way? Stop making it sound like we could care less for the people!"_

 _"'_ One sword keeps another in the sheath _'."_

" _We will not stoop to their level, Raiden."_

 _"Then you wouldn't be sending kids to do_ your _dirty work!"_

 _"We don't send students to fight other people!"_

 _"But not_ directly! _"_

 _"...That's not true."_

"RUBY LOOK OUT!" Huh?

 _VROOOM!_

Without warning, I was pulled by my hood, stopping me in my tracks as a truck came speeding down the road.

Wait... that... could've...

"You IDIOT! Do you honestly not care enough for your own well being?" Oh no, Weiss is mad!

"Hey, calm down, princess," Thank you, sis. "I'll handle this." Oh no.

My nervousness caught up to me as Yang looked at me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Ruby? are you okay? You've been acting strangely ever since last night."

"...I'm fine" Except I'm not.

"But you've been acting very Blake-y lately."

"I said I'm fine!"

"Ruby, remember what dad said. Saying 'I'm fine' once means you're trying to convince the other person. But saying it twice means you're trying to convince yourself. Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong? Because it feels like this extends beyond Blake running away."

Of course she's on to me, but I can't exactly explain about Raiden and Ozpin's argument directly. I can't help but feel like she would lash out at them. I have to play it discrete. "Do you ever feel like we're not doing our jobs properly? That we're letting these things happen on purpose?"

My question left my sister stunned, a shocked expression on her face. "Ruby? ...What do you mean?"

"Like the White Fang, Mt. Glenn... Blake. Like we could've prevented all of this."

"I... I don't understand." Of course she wouldn't "Where is this coming from?"

"I... I..." I was cut off as Yang put her hands on my shoulders.

"Ruby..." she began. "I don't know what might be causing this, but let me reassure you that we _aren't_ doing nothing. Dad's helping out at Signal, and Qrow's doing his thing, well, wherever he is! And all of the professors at Beacon are doing good one way or another. So get those doubts out of that head of yours. Besides, being a huntress is what we're training to be!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No 'buts'. Because right now, we don't need Ruby the Brooder. We need Ruby the Leader so that we can find our missing teammate and save the world!"

Her words help a little bit... but I can't get the feeling she was sugar coating it just to make me feel better. Still, she wants me to be brave, so be it. "Alright, since Blake likes books, I'll check out the local bookshop."

"Now that's the Ruby I know!" Thank god, she brought it. "I'll check the docks since a certain you said it smelled like fish."

"And I," said Weiss, "will head to the police on any leads."

"Oh no, you don't!" my sister suddenly shouted. "You're coming with me!"

"Hey! It's not like I was going to write her up or anything!"

"But you were thinking it!" I could help myself from stiffing a laugh at the sight of Yang annoying Weiss. And I guess they must've heard me since Yang had that annoying grin and Weiss was giving me that Schnee Scowl. Right as they were about to leave, my sister turned back to me.

"Ruby," she began. "I won't lie when I say that sometimes bad things just happen. But that's why the hunters exist, to fix those things for the better."

I gave my sis a soft smile in response. After that, I told everyone to meet back at the landing bay by sundown. l went towards the bookstore just like I said, but I never went in. Instead, I just kinda... plopped on the side. I felt bad lying to Yang like that, but if I did, then she wouldn't stop until she beated Raiden to the ground.

But Yang wouldn't stand a chance against him.

I sat down in a nearby bench as I try to make light of what Yang said to me earlier.

"Salutations!"

Wait, who said that?

"Are you okay? You looked troubled."

I looked up to see a girl almost as tall as I am. She had orange, curly hair and was wearing a beige dress with green lines on it. "Who are you?"

"My apologies, my name is Penny. I am here for the Vytal Festival."

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"My partner, Ciel, is currently attending some important business at the moment. I am here on my own accord to get a layout of this city, and perhaps maybe meet new people and earn some friends along the way." I don't know why, but she almost sounded robotic when she said all that. Maybe she is a robot?

Nah, Atlas can't be _that_ advanced. Are they?

"Oh. But why are you here? Not to be mean or anything."

"Because you appear to be down, and my father taught me that one way to make friends is to listen to their problems so that I may try to solve them." Well, that makes sense... in a weird way. "Now, what is your problem?"

I find it kinda odd how she tired to pry into my personal issues like that. I wonder if this is how Weiss felt when she first met me. But maybe I can use this to finaly explain the full story and get it off my chest.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"I promise."

"Well... there's this friend that I know that is currently in a hunter academy right now. One day, she met this one guy... he has a different view of the world, but I- my friend, decided he was worth befriending. So she took him to Be- I mean her school, so that she could help him. But the man she brought over ended up arguing with the headmaster, saying that the hunters are letting bad things happen, and how the students are just pawns of war..."

I didn't realize that I just stopped unexpectedly until Penny started to speak. "Well, it sounds like this friend of yours is letting herself get influenced heavily by outside forces. Perhaps you could tell your friend that what it doesn't matter whether the man thinks regarding the headmaster and the hunters in general. it is more important to be guided on what _she_ thinks instead. Do you understand?"

I... I guess I never thought of it that way. Or more like, I forgot about something as simple as that. "I... Thank you... friend."

For some reason, Penny was shocked when I said that, almost as if I offended her. "Is it true? Am I really you're friend?"

"Well... you did help me."

"SENSATIONAL!" Never have I seen anyone so excited to get a new friend. "What is your name?"

"Ruby RoseOOF!"

What is she, made of metal? Her hugs are tighter than Yang's! "I am proud to be your friend, Ruby! I know we'll be the very best!"

"Y-yeah, same."

All of a sudden, she let go of me in an instant, finally giving me a chance to breathe. "I wish I can spend more time with you, but unfortunately, my partner Ciel is expected to see me half past five. So, shall we meet later?"

"...Sure."

"Sensational! See you soon, friend Ruby!" No wonder Weiss hated me on my first day.

But she is right though, Raiden has his life, and I have mine. I shouldn't let his traumatic experiences damper my path to becoming a huntress.

I can use big words too.

Getting up, I set off to find Blake for real. I may not know the full story, but I hope she doesn't plan on giving up after this.

* * *

 _ **Yang POV**_

If it's one thing I hate more than not helping myself, it's not being able to help Ruby.

I _know_ there's something wrong with her. Ever since she came back, she was acting cold and distant, and it wasn't to fill in on Blake's part. Something must've happened to make her that way, and I'm determined to find out what.

"Worrying about her won't do you any good."

Shit, does she know? "Of course you would say that. After all, why care for a _minority_ , am I right?"

"I'm not talking about Blake."

"And I doubt you care about Ruby, either. You hated her since day one."

"Not as much as I used to. Don't get me wrong, I'm still jealous of her position as leader, but I'm essential to this team as much as you are. But I can't to feel like you're mothering her _too much_. Like you're expecting her to come to you whenever something is wrong."

"What, so you're saying it's MY fault?"

"That is _not_ what I'm saying, Xiao Long, and you know that! Ruby is a strong woman, but there are some problems not even _you_ can solve. Sometimes, people have problems that only themselves can work out. That was one of the things my sister, Winter, told me."

I... wow. Damn, all this time I've been joking about Weiss' stinginess and cold atmosphere, but here she is, actually caring and _lecturing_ me of all people.

Guess Dad was right, there is always something new you can learn about and from someone else.

"Never told me you had a sister."

"Never asked, never brought it up till now."

Fair enough. "She must've been a great sister."

"More like the only family I have." I would've pressed more on that had It not sounded so sad. I may like to indulge in gossip once in a while, but this was most likely a family thing.

Besides, she's right. I _can't_ protect Ruby from everything. Maybe this is one of those cases. Whatever it is, I hope my little sister can find the strength to pull through.

I just gotta stay strong for her.

* * *

 **Be honest, was the Penny and Yang segments forced? Anyways, thank you for all of your support. To be honest, I never expected this fic to get this big. I just sorta made it because I was excited over getting an A rank against Armstrong on Very Hard. Nevertheless, you guys rock.**

 **kyugan: [Ponders on possibility] Nah.**

 **Guest (2-05): Chances are, she'll most likely do as well as she did against Vergil in my RWBYxDMC story, except Raiden would kill her before she escapes.**

 **Akuma-Heika: I always get the two confused to be the exact same thing, don't judge me.**

 **KadoyaOkami: I'll provide more insight on that next chapter.**

 **TehUnoman: Except you probably seen all of Volume 4 at this point, haven't ya?**

 **Welp, to quote Tigger, "TTFN"**


	6. FILE: R-06

**Lo and behold, a new chapter. Have fun.**

* * *

 _ **Raiden POV**_

 _WHAM!_

Now I'll admit, I do enjoy many things. A nice book, relaxing dinners, music...

 _SLASH!_

But out of all of them, nothing brings a smile more than to see the fear in my victim's eyes. Comes with the _Jack the Ripper_ territory.

"P-please! Stop! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

But I'm not done with this terrorist yet...

With Murasama in one hand, I grabbed my victim's neck and _slammed_ him to the wall. And just to seal it in, I pressed the blade within range of his throat.

"I wouldn't mind if you took the hard way..."

"OKAY! Okay! ...There's a robbery being planned at the docks, tonight! All of our men will be there; enough to rival an army!"

"Why that many?"

"I'm looking at him..."

So, that's why. With my presence, they decided not to take any chances, so the White Fang decided to unleashed their strongest to put me down.

Well, guess what? World Marshal thought the same thing when they hired Desperado to do their dirty work... and guess how that worked out for them.

"I would tell you to relay them that it wouldn't matter how many men they have..."

 _SHING!_

"...But that won't be necessary."

Right as the blade was about to behead the grunt, I was shocked to find a giant silver sword blocking mine. A sword belonging to none other than...

"What are you doing here, Qrow?"

"Heard there was a disturbance in the neighborhood, so I decided to drop by." Still as snarky as ever, I see. "Raiden, what the hell?"

"It got me information out of him, that's for sure."

He took a glance at the grunt slipping into unconsciousness before looking back at me. "I'm not talking about that; I didn't send you to Beacon just so you could blow up in Ozpin's face."

"You never told me he was training kids to fight!"

"I'll admit, I should've told you it was a hunter academy beforehand and explain what it actually meant, and there are times where Ozpin can be less than honest... but to blow off your only lead because of a misconception?"

"What about it did I misconceive? That doesn't excuse the rampant White Fang, and how you're treating it as not that big a deal!"

"That's where you're wrong, Raiden." What? "And personally, you're starting to sound as arrogant as General Ironwood. But you are right about one thing, however. While I'm busting my ass, risking my life to supply Intel that might turn the tide of this war, Ozpin is chilling in his desk playing keep-away, just to keep them safe."

"Keeping them safe, how?"

"...Those black creatures you fought a few days ago... the Grimm. Do you know what attracts them?" What is he getting at? "Ozpin might've told you this, but extreme concentrations of negative emotions might as well be an addiction to them. It might sound like a last-minute bullshit excuse, but ask just about any huntsman and they'll tell you the same thing."

I wish I can dismiss that as being exactly what Qrow said... but somehow, I can't. No matter how hard I try, I couldn't dismiss it, I just couldn't.

I don't know why, but seeing Qrow...

"Uhh, Raiden? You're scaring me."

Huh? "Oh... sorry, it's just that... you kinda remind me of an old friend of mine. A smug snake, if you will."

"A snake, huh? Doesn't crows eat snakes?"

"Not this one. You could plan your entire attack and he'll _still_ be one step ahead of you."

"Heh, well, I'll save it for our meeting then." Hearing that only brought my mood down. If only he knew…

Qrow knew that it wasn't a good sign the moment he saw my face, so he chose the smart choice and backed down. An awkward silence filled the air as time went on, only for it to be broken by the time the drunkard spoke. "Out of curiosity, what do you have against kids fighting?"

I wanted to tell him off and just leave, but part of me was nudging at me to let him know. After all, he was the first person to help me ever since I came into this god-forsaken world. With a deep breath, I began. "I have been fighting for as long as I can remember, perhaps longer than you."

"Doubt that." Qrow quipped as he took another chug of his… whatever was in that flask.

"They strapped a gun over my shoulder ever since I was _six_." Naturally, such a statement caused him to choke on his own drink. He never even seen it coming.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"My parents were killed behind my back by a former US President." I growled bitterly. "That's not something you could just make up."

"Sorry. I just- that young?"

"Yeah, and unfortunately, there was nothing I could do at the time, so I just followed orders. Who would've thought that I would eventually end up as one of their top killers… Led my own commando team as well."

"I think I heard enough," Qrow cut me off. "Damn... to think someone could be as cruel to send a boy through all that. Good thing Ruby and Yang will never have to experience something like that."

I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying anything about how I told Ruby the something a few days ago. He'd either have an aneurysm or try to kill me. Or both.

Most likely both.

"Had it not been for Snake," I continued. "I would've been stuck in an endless, gray life cycle."

"You must've really respected that guy."

"Of course. He gave me the freedom to decide my own path in life. And even though fighting might be the only thing I'm good at, we're not tools of the government or anything. We fight for what we believe in."

"Sounds like a cool guy."

"Heh, you have no idea..."

"And I'm assuming your past is the reason you're going ape-shit on the White Fang?"

My cold scowl returned as I looked back at Qrow. "It's not just that, but it's also how Ozpin thinks it's okay to let them go unchecked like this."

He took a long drink before pausing, only to continue shortly after. "Like I said before, no one knows what Ozpin's thinking, but he does care. But I won't sugar coat him into a pariah. The guy makes mistakes, some of them I could look at and go 'Even I could tell we could've avoided this shit.' Yet, no one is in any position to oppose... we all have a debt to repay to him. Hell, even if it doesn't look like it, there are times where he and Ironwood gets all buddy-buddy with each other."

"I keep hearing you talk about this 'Ironwood', but I never seen him."

"And for good reason, too. Dude's got a stick up his ass wherever he goes. 'Shoot first, ask question never.' Heh, almost like you."

Not _that_ much of a loose cannon, Qrow.

"Anyways, me thinks he has some sort of superiority complex, always showing off his armada like, 'Hey look at me! I'm worth a damn!' Gets annoying like you wouldn't believe."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that last part, since he's not the first person to do all that. "Let me guess, 'Speak softly and carry a big stick?'" Qrow took a double take at that. Should've known that went over his head. "It's a saying one of the presidents, Theodore Roosevelt, said back in my world."

The hunter turned his head back with a short huff. "Weird analogy."

"Pretty much means 'make sure your offense can back up your defense if push comes to shove'."

"Ah. Not that far off from his line of thinking, to be honest. Just wish that he can get through that thick skull of his that what we're dealing with don't give a damn about his ships."

"Not even the White Fang?"

"'Specially not the Vale division."

Vale division?

That last part was interesting to me. I never saw anything about the White Fang being split into groups.

But then again, when looking at all of their crimes, most of them did seem centered around Vale. Either this place is more corrupted than I've let on or...

"Could it be someone's controlling this division?"

"To be fair, you can't control everything from one spot." True.

"So who leads them? The true leader of the White Fang?"

"That would be Sienna Khan, stationed in Menagerie at the moment. She branched the Fang into different sectors around Remnant. Usually, it's stuff like sabotage or assassinating minor bigots before moving to the larger ones, but... you already know about their splinter group. Adam Taurus leads the Vale division, but the dude's been going off his rocker lately, around the same time he disappeared from the public eye when a train derailment operation was sabotaged by his own partner, who abandoned him that very same day."

"And Adam didn't take it too well, didn't he?"

"Like I said, he's losing it, yet they still haven't let him go. His strength is probably too good to throw away."

"And what about the traitor. Any leads on them?"

"No, not so much as a basic description from the survivors except for long, black hair." Because that'll make my job easier.

I got up and adjusted my sword as I prepare to head out. Despite it being vague, a lead is still a lead. Better to follow up on it or risk starting over. "I'm gonna try to find this defector. See if they know anything that might shut the Vale division for good."

Qrow gave a smile before getting back up and dusting himself off. "Well good luck on that. Im 'ma go talk to Ozpin. Try to give you one more chance. You better do the same."

Maybe I did overreact, or perhaps there was some justification in my actions. Either way, I'm going to need all the help I can get, or I'm not going to go very far. I head out, preparing to go to the docks to stop the heist, maybe find that defect...

For whatever reason, a bird showed up on my scanners, having the same bio-readings as...

...Did he just turn into a fucking bird?

* * *

 _ **Blake POV**_

"You're going to fight the White Fang?!" Did he needed to blurt that out to the rest of the cafe?

"Sun," I grabbed his attention, "I'm serious."

"So am I! They're bringing in a small army to the docks, you can't fight against that! You should bring your team for this one!"

I found myself slamming my fist on the table we're sitting at with a harsh voice speaking out. "They. Are not. Involved."

"Seriously? What have they ever done to you that got you all salty?"

If only he knew...

 _It was shortly after Raiden left the dorms. No matter how many times they'll try to convince me, I'll always see him as nothing more than a killer. I gave my team leader, Ruby, a disappointed gaze. Just what does that girl see in him, and how did she think it was a good idea to bring him_ here? _Suddenly, she left after him, a concern look plastered on her face. Once out, I took the opportunity to ask a question._

 _"Yang?" I spoke to my partner, yet refusing to look at her. "How much do you trust your sister?"_

 _"... I'll admit, sometimes her innocence gets the best of her, but if she_ truly _trusts Raiden... then so do I."_

 _"Even if he's not what she seems?"_

 _"I'm pretty sure Ruby would realize that before I do."_

 _"At least it wasn't a filthy animal she brought in." My ears perked underneath my bow, signaling on the Heiress words._

 _"And what was that supposed to mean?" I had to ask._

 _"All I'm saying is that a cyborg is a_ much _better option than a faunus."_

 _"Weiss?" Yang spoke up." I don't think-"_

 _"I am a member of this team, am I?"_

 _"Yeah, but-"_

 _"Then I have the right to voice my opinion, and I say that anything's better than a lowly faunus."_

 _Normally, I would stick by what I have learned. Ignore their hate, let them judge on not what you are, but who you are. But who am I to ignore a problem right in front of me? "Oh really? You think that all the faunus are to blame for Remnant's issues? What have they done to deserve this hate?"_

 _"Simple. They only know how to lie, cheat, and steal. It's just the way they were all born."_

 _"That's discriminatory!"_

 _"Is it? Then prove me wrong."_

 _"Velvet Scarlatina. A second-year huntress in training."_

 _"Oh please, she's been under constant bullying for the past few months. Only a matter of time before she joins the rest of them."_

 _"The only one attacking her are Cardin and his disgusting cronies!"_

 _"Doesn't matter! Sooner or later, she'll go down the downward spiral and there'll be no saving her! I followed the local news as I got here. Assassinations, robberies, vandalizing, all of them caused by the so-called 'freedom fighters'. If it weren't for them, most of my family would still be alive, and maybe, my dad wouldn't be so distant towards me!"_

 _"So it's the faunus' fault you had a shitty childhood?"_

 _"It's the faunus' fault we were screwed three times over in riots and Grimm attacks because of their fucked-up beliefs!"_

 _"Okay, that's enough!" We heard the frustration in Yang's voice, but we were so caught up in our debate, I almost didn't notice it. "Blake, Weiss. You two need to-"_

 _"STAY OUT OF THIS!" I would've felt terrible and stop at that point, but my emotions didn't prevent me from growling at her honest attempt to break us up, my eyes piercing into her soul._

 _"Don't you dare snap at your partner, Belladonna!"_

 _"WELL UNTIL YOU STOP TREATING US LIKE BROKEN BARGAIN BASEMENT TOYS,_ _ **YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO TELL US WHAT TO DO!"**_ _To this day, I still had no idea why I said what I said. Perhaps it was my racial pride speaking, or I let my guard down in anger, letting my hatred take control. Either way, I was glad it didn't take me long to process the words that came out of my mouth. I studied the faces of my teammates._

 _Confusion. Pain. Fear._ _ **Betrayal.**_

 _Yang started to approach me, her red eyes cooling down into a fading lilac, probably to comfort me. But I couldn't bring myself to ease her worries._

 _Not after that display._

 _I was scared, and I acted upon that emotion as I ran away like the coward I am, not looking back, afraid of being judged._

 _I head out into Vale, getting as far away from Beacon as I can. Far enough and out of sight, I took off the bow hiding my heritage, letting my feline ears flow freely in the night._

 _This bow. The last thing my mother gave to me before I was relocated to Vale. She probably expected to wear it on my arm, or around my waist, not to hide what I really am. Had they known what I've been using it for, they would've been ashamed._

 _I couldn't stop myself as tears fell onto my hand, staining the little black bow. "I'm sorry..." I repeated to myself, thinking it would ease the pain. But it only made it worse._

 _I failed to notice a fellow faunus sit next to me, his monkey tail wrapping me in a calming embrace._

 _"Somehow, I knew you looked better without the bow."_

So here I am now, a criminal hiding in plain sight, being held back from repenting her sins because Sun thought it was a bad idea to solo it.

"Come on, Blake! You go there alone, they'll overwhelm you. You need backup!"

"I told you once, I'll tell you again... My team is to not get involved in this."

"Then at least take me with you!" I have to hand it to Sun, he's persistent. Maybe he's trying to prove himself, who knows?

"Fine. You can come along, but that's it."

"Thanks... though I'm still wondering as to why you don't want to bring your team with you."

"... The White Fang is my fight, not theirs." It was a lie that holds some merit of truth to it. My father once led the Fang, before Sienna Khan led a coup that ended with him stepping down. Now I must go in and show them that this is _not_ the way to fight for equality.

But the truth is that I'm still afraid of my team. Scared that they'll see me as nothing more than a terrorist spying for the White Fang, even though I left.

"So what do you think of that cyborg ninja on the news?"

He must be talking about Raiden. "I've... heard of it. Never went into detail. He's probably just some hoax."

"Yeah, well, they say he's been going around small bases, massacring any WF's in there. Even I have to admit that's too much."

So, I was right. Raiden is a killer. Murdering others without so much as a concern of what they think or feel, whether they have families or any loved ones... Corrupted or not, they don't deserve to die, it's inhumane how he's okay with doing all of that! I had my suspicions but now I have every reason to act upon them. He's no better than Ad-...

 _Blake..._

No... he can't hurt you anymore. It's time to move on.

"You... don't say?" I weakly ask.

"Yeah. Though I guess the silver lining is that they probably shouldn't expect new recruits anytime soon."

I can see why he thinks that. If Raiden is out there, people would be afraid to consider signing up for the cause, slowing down an influx of new recruits. But that doesn't mean that those already in the White Fang should have to suffer for it.

I finished my tea before getting up. "When will they strike?"

Sun scratched his head a bit before answering. "I remember them saying around 10:00 PM."

I paused a moment to process this new information. "Then we stake out tonight."

Sun is right though; I am over my head in this…

…But I wasn't lying when I said that the White Fang is my responsibility.

I just hope there's more to this operation than it seems.

* * *

 **Be honest, did Blake come off as too angry during the flashback sequence? I think I made her a bit too emotional. But then again, some people like that type of stuff.**

 **On an unrelated note, watching the live-action _Ghost In The Shell_ made me replay _Sons of Liberty_ big time.**

 **Now, onto reviews:**

 **Shattering: To be fair, it's not the most obscure thing that happened to Raiden (Jamas Vu, anyone?). Plus, he can't exactly lie about being from Atlas, Ironwood would deny his claims.**

 **BloodedgetheReaper2113: *Evil CD-I Bowser laugh***

 **The Illusion of Nothing: And here I thought I bastardized him on some aspects. Also, I apologize if it's too short, but like you said, not enough to go on without feeling like forced padding.**

 **Kyrogue23: *Evil Xbox Mephilis laugh*. Also, Penny is a cinnamon roll. That works towards her advantage.**

 **SaintG: Don't worry, he'll get nerfed never.**

 **anmecollecter: It's something.**

 **Akuma-Heika: TL;DR: People confuse Social Darwinism with regular Darwinism because of how easy the two mesh together, leading to confusion. Got it.**

 **Well then, TTFN! (That's "Ta Ta For Now")**


	7. FILE: R-07

**Just gonna get this out before I continue working.**

* * *

 _ **Blake POV**_

9:55. Only a few minutes left...

I surveyed the empty docks from above on a warehouse building. True to what Sun said, it was nothing but dust, shipped in bulk. Labeled from Schnee.

Something about this is all wrong... The White Fang never needed this much dust, why start now? What could they be planning?

"Hey," My train of thought was interrupted by a red apple being held up to my face from a tail as Sun made himself known. "Stole you some food."

Now that only convinced me not to eat it, as I shot him a glare instead. "Do you _always_ steal without a second thought?"

"Weren't you once part of a cult?" If this is his attempt of joking, he's failing.

 _Badly._

"One of these days, you're gonna get in trouble."

"Nah, you're only in trouble if you get caught!" ...

Know what? If Sun wants to get himself captured due to reckless behavior, fine by me.

Despite my denial earlier, I found myself taking the apple anyways, taking small bites to keep my strength up for the upcoming battle. If it ever comes to that.

Nevertheless, I kept watch of the surrounding area. Any attempt Sun made at starting small talk was no doubt ignored. This isn't something I'd let myself get distracted over.

Maybe if fish were involved, however...

Soon enough, the rough sounds of multiple ships became audible beyond the horizon. I signaled Sun to get down to avoid detection this early on, as each ship descended onto the ground, before hordes of White Fang members flooded out of them.

"Alright, you fucking fur bags, let's load up these crates before someone realizes we're here!"

That voice! But... It can't be, right?

There's no way the White Fang would _dare_ work with someone like him!

The man stepped out of the ship, and my fears were realized.

The cane, the suit, the hat, that racial attitude, there's no mistaking it.

Roman Torchwick is involved, and he somehow managed to control the White Fang.

"This isn't right," I growled to myself. "The White Fang would never work for some _human._ " I armed myself with Gambol Shroud, my grip locked on the handle as I peeled off the sheath in preparation to strike.

"Blake, don't!" Sun whispered next to me, but I didn't listen. I tore off my bow as I leapt down, weapons in possession, blinded by pure rage. " _BLAKE!_ "

They spotted me as I landed, all their guns pointed at me. Doesn't matter, I rushed towards the advancing fire, using my blades to block the bullets while depending on my reflexes to dodge them. Roman saw me charge straight at him, so he readied himself to strike.

He only swung at the black smoke, as I materialized behind him, sword pointed at his throat as I got him in a hold. "Oh for fuck's sake..." he cursed.

I held him tighter as the other members held their fire.

"Brothers and sisters! Have you all fallen so low? Are you that desperate to achieve your goals that you are willing to work with a _racial bigot?_ "

"Right here you know."

" _SHUT IT!_ " I shouted as I pressed the blade tighter.

"Oooh! Kitty has claws!" I swear to God... "Now it's not like I don't appreciate your 'tough girl' act, it's just that we both know you'll never go through with it."

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me, Roman." Be prepared Blake, no telling what might come out of that silver tongue of his.

"Now, I talked with some guys around the base, and I concluded that you are a total pussy. Always screeching on how you'll achieve 'love' and 'equality' through 'understanding' and 'compassion' like a damned flower child. News flash, Blake, was it? You _truly_ want something, then you gotta grab life by the balls, and force it to hand it over to you. The Fang and I came to an agreement on that one, thus, why we are working together..."

 _click_

"...and why you'll _never get what you want._ "

 _BOOM!_

SHIT!

 _CRASH!_

I can't believe I let him get to me. Because before I knew it, I was stuck in one of the containers as the rest of the men raised their guns at me. I quickly got out, dashing to the sides to find cover as they continuously shot at me. I may be fast, but not fast enough to evade everything, as I can feel my Aura chipping away from each stray shot.

As I moved, I raised my own gun to hopefully stun them for a bit to lighten up the fire. Unfortunately, the stress of the situation kept me from aiming accurately. But maybe I don't have to aim at _them_. I looked up to see a crate being held by a cable crane, so I decided to use that to my advantage to scramble their numbers.

I rushed towards higher ground, enduring the hail of bullets spreading in my direction. Finally, after an endless amount of jumping, I was high enough to leap towards it and slice the cable off with Gambol. I leapt towards it, readying my blade… and-

 _BOOM!_

"GAH!"

I can't believe I forgot all about Roman! That blast shook me more than I thought, as I felt myself being slammed against the other containers down below before harshly plopping to the floor. Worse is that I felt weak, fighting desperately just to get up and run to safety, despite the bullet storm stopping at his command.

Just thinking about them following _his_ orders made me plain sick.

I tried to reach towards my weapon, but one of the men shot near my position, preventing me from doing anything hasty. I cursed as I saw Roman approach me with that smug strut of his, probably getting off at me being at his mercy. Then suddenly, there was a large "Bang!", causing him to flinch in pain, and everyone found themselves distracted by someone I'm glad to see at this point.

"Over here, asshat!" Sun shouted, armed with his dual shotguns.

That alone was enough for me to quickly re-arm myself and get back to my original plan of scattering the troops. I leapt up, yelling at Sun to get out of the way as the dust crate slammed down to the ground with great force, disorganizing them for a good while as well as providing cover. I rendezvous behind it where I met up with the monkey faunus.

"So, what have we learned?" He's not going to bring this up now, is he?

"Sun, this is _not_ the time!"

"Just admit it, Blake! You were way over your head on this one and you know it! Just imagine what he could've done to you had I not shown up. You really want to end up like that?"

There was no convincing him otherwise, was there? "… Fine, you were right, I should've brought my team." I brought out my scroll in defeat and send a group SOS message to my team. I sure hope they can get it in time, cause judging from the huge amount of White Fang members there are, we have a major battle on our hands.

* * *

 _ **Raiden POV**_

It's just like that guard said. A robbery at the docks, with enough men to rival a small army. The roaring sounds of the dropships made themselves known as they opened their hatches, allowing waves of men to drop down below.

Guess subtlety isn't their strong points.

I noticed how there was an extra ship, coated in black, making a landing rather than deploy and leave. Which means whoever is in there must be their commanding leader. I perched myself at a vantage point to survey them, and soon enough, I saw someone not like the others.

She was short, like, _really_ short, no taller than Sunny to be specific. Her suit was mostly black with pink accents with a white cropped, long sleeved sweater covering over the top. But the most annoying thing about her was the hair: Black on one side, pink and white on the oth-

…That girl is a literal ice cream cone.

Ignoring that thought, the Neapolitan looking woman appointed her troops to different sections of the docks, about 10 to 12 in each of the 8 units. One heading towards my direction, I dropped down to ground level behind one of the many dust containers here. In one simple motion, my combat visor closed, giving me complete AR vision of the area. Looks like they're planning to secure the area of any outsiders before calling in the ships to load them.

Let's see… 10 armed with assault rifles, 6 of them armored. Not like the armor thing matters from what I experienced with the other bases. With that in mind, I knocked on the crate, grabbing two of the men their attention, before perching myself up top. They arrived, looked around confused, and right as they turned against each other to patrol another area, I got the jump on one of them, impaling Murasama through his neck. Before the other could react, I removed the blade and gave a quick slice across the waist, cutting him in two. By the time I sheathed my sword, the others started to notice, so I quickly got back up and moved on to the crate as I surveyed their reactions.

"Wha-? Oh, oh god…"

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! I knew this was gonna happen!"

"Sweet Monty Oum…"

Intimidation, fear and killing are just three things that wonderfully goes hand in hand with each other. Couldn't help but smiling at them.

"I- I can't, I gotta get outta here!" Yeah, fat chance. I ran faster than he can so I could intercept the poor sucker. Unable to stop himself in time, he ran right towards my blade, tearing beyond his flesh as he went limp. With the corpse still on, I rushed towards the other seven with my new meat shield (But it's not like they could even aim with how terrified they were). Getting close, I launched the dead body right at them, staggering them as I sliced closest sentry in half from the shoulder down before twisting to another, using the hilt of the blade to smash his face in before delivering a sweep kick, knocking him down. As he fell, I sliced him in two, this time the blade cutting through the abdomen region. With him down, I leapt towards two more mooks, foolishly packed together. That just made it easier for me to kill two birds with one cut. The last three were too petrified to do anything, allowing me to effortlessly decapitate them all.

Not surprisingly, our little skirmish brought out the whole battalion of around 70 units. Let's see how fast I can kill them all.

I took the gun from one of the dead soldier's body and used Murasama to slice open the container, letting the Dust fall out.

Now let's see if this works...

I leapt off the shoulders of another grunt, pointing the rifle towards the pile of Dust before letting off a few rounds. By the time I landed...

Nothing. Must need some sort of catalyst. Or maybe a spark.

I rushed back to the Dust pile, slashing out anyone who stands in my way. By the time I reached it. I dragged Murasama across the ground, emitting large sparks that should be enough to ignite it. Just gotta get a head start from the blast radius...

 _BOOM!_

As I expected, it all went up in flames.

Maybe a bit too well...

Now that their numbers have been reduced. I can- whoa!

Flaming Murasama...

Oh, yeah, this will do.

I gladly took in the fear they shown when my blade ignited as I rushed towards the remaining 20, electricity crackling with each step. Every swipe left burn marks as Murasama cut them down one by one. And the smell of fire and blood...

...Nothing short of intoxicating.

But good things must come to an end, as the flames died out after dealing with the masses. Maybe Qrow knows someone that can modify Murasama to light on fire again. But in the meantime, All but one remained. I readied my sword, preparing to kill him...

 _SCHINK!_

I stopped to see the Ice Cream Girl steal my kill, as she sheathed her blade within her umbrella. So, she must be the one leading them, huh? Now I know what I must do to stop this White Fang.

I rushed at her full force, ignoring that disgusting smirk on her face...

* * *

 **Aaaaand... cliffhanger (but you can probably guess who wins...)**

 **Kuroll: I might have been exaggerating on Weiss' part. Also, who said anything about nerfing Raiden?**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Like how she just did?**

 **samuelalpha86: Blake doesn't seem to listen to minor details like that the second she sees/hears something she doesn't like (Like how cold she was towards Sun in V4)**

 **SapphireAzure360: Volume 4 set the bar high for MAXIMUM BLAKENESS, so I think I'm okay.**

 **Fantasy OH YEAH: You... don't like Blake that much, do you? (At least in that chapter)**


	8. FILE: R-08

**So there's a reason why this is out so late, but rather than bore you before the actual fic starts, I'm gonna save it for the post-chapter commentary.**

 **Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Raiden POV**_

I rushed towards her, Murasama in hand, ready to strike. The lighting crackling beneath my feet with every step I take, my cold stare locking onto my target behind my combat visor. I swung the blade at the close gap…

 _FWMP!_

What the f-

 _WHACK!_

No seriously. What the fuck?

And she's just standing there, that smug daughter of a bastard.

So apparently, Neapolitan here can teleport. As if Monsoon's smoke field and magnetic movements weren't bad enough.

I took a more defensive approach, wielding my HF blade in a comfortable way that compliments my reflexes and speed. Meanwhile, Neapolitan decided to casually strut right up to me, not even going in a combat stance.

Yeah, I'm not taking any chances.

For a good while, we stood there in silence, wondering who's gonna throw the first punch. But the way she was staring at me… I don't know why, but it's really starting to get on my nerves. And yet she never flinched.

I gave a quick kick to the knee to see how she would react…

 _SHATTER_

What the f-

 _SLASH_

"GAH!"

What the absolute fuck.

Teleportation, frailty, what's next, Shapeshifting? God, I hope not.

And again, with that **shit-eating grin!** I swear, she's this close to have me **rip out her throat and SHOVE IT UP HER** -

Wait…

 _Better show me a good time, Jack!_

...Well, same on me then. and if that's how Neapolitan's gonna play, then too bad. I rushed at her again, this time with Murasama sheathed. As I got close, I reached towards the hilt, ready for a slash.

And as I predicted, she reacted to the motion. Sad for her that I never followed through. Instead, the moment I saw her flinch, I reached towards her left arm, twisting it to the right as I pulled her towards me. A kick to her right shin to catch her off-balance, followed by a palm to the face as I slammed her into the ground with a devastating shockwave.

CQC, bitch.

Whether scared or excited, I could care less, either way she was surprised by that stunt. Play with your opponent's anger and they'll never land a hit on you. Theoretically, of course.

The woman gave me a death glare as she recovered, finally deciding to fight seriously as she brought out her own sword from the umbrella. But I didn't bring out Murasama yet, let's give her a taste of her own medicine. I charged at her, swaying to the side when she slashed downwards within range, leaving herself wide open as I delivered quick palm strikes to her core, ending with a roundhouse kick to her left side, causing her to stagger off for a bit.

Again, she charged right at me. I vaulted over her this time, launching myself from her back with great force, causing Neapolitan to fall over as a result. Damn does it feel good to mess with prey.

And sure enough, the woman got pissed. "Doesn't feel to good being on the receiving end, huh popsicle stick?" I taunted, mostly for shits and giggles. She warped overhead as a response, ready to cut me in two. I had a split-second to back step out of the way, before I cartwheeled into her, the fake shattering like before.

You're probably wondering why I have a hard time telling the real from fakes, aren't ya? Truth be told, my visor recognizes these fakes for having actual life readings. But what I want to know is how long can she keep this up? She has to tire out sooner or later.

The fight was a game of Predator vs Prey. So many evasives we used, it would be hard to keep track if you got off-focus for just a second. Every time we exchanged blows, we either sidesteps out of the way or she shatters and counterattacks. And frankly, it's starting to get annoying.

I sheathed Murasama once more, resorting to CQC to deal major damage to her. She can block some of the attacks, but Neapolitan isn't fast enough to block all of them. As a result, I got her on the ropes. I kicked her in the gut, knocking her back as I use quick-draw at the opening. She tried to block it with her own blade but the sheer might and speed of the HF blade enabled me to cut through it clean and clear, all while leaving behind a nasty scar that tore through her clothes in a straight line, exposing the torn flesh underneath.

She fell backwards, completely at my mercy. I launched above her, activating Blade Mode as I see the fear in her eyes. I hacked relentlessly at her, chopping her up into pieces! I kept slashing on and on until she was barely recognizable. When I kicked her…

 _SHATTER_

She escaped…

No matter, at least the heist was stopped. Crisis-

 _BOOM!_

...is in another location. At least I know where she went off to…

* * *

 _ **Ruby POV**_

I was glad when Blake texted us at last after hours of searching! But also confused as well… Why wait that long? Doesn't matter, we found her and now we can be a team again!

"Where are you going, friend Ruby?"

"GAHPENNYWHEREYOUCOMEFROM!"

"Did I accidentally startle you? I'm sorry."

I got up and dusted off my combat skirt. "It's fine, just… shouldn't you be with your team?"

"Do not worry, friend Ruby, they allowed me to be out this late at night. _*hick*"_

Oooooookay…? "Anyways, Blake told my team where she is, Team RWBY's back together!"

"Sensational, friend Ruby! Where is she?"

"By the docks! If we hurry…" Wait, why is Penny suddenly sad?

"Ruby… there was an explosion on my way here." Wait, it can't be, right? "I'm afraid that message is an SOS message."

* * *

 _ **Weiss POV**_

15 hours we've been trying to find her. That's 15 hours spent with the blonde brute Ruby calls a sister. It's also 15 hours spent reflecting on what happened just moments after Raiden left.

Maybe I did over-react, or perhaps my actions were justified from a cruel, twisted standpoint. But one thing Blake said certainly did its job at causing a sting…

 _"WELL UNTIL YOU STOP TREATING US LIKE BROKEN BARGAIN BASEMENT TOYS,_ _ **YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO TELL US WHAT TO DO!"**_

...There was a time where I wanted to help them. But that was so long ago.

 _I remember being no older than five when my father decided to take me down to the mines, in hope of inspire me to take over the company when the time comes. He showed me the workers, majority of them Faunus. Father said they were grateful working under his name but I saw the look on their faces, and I honestly can't blame them for giving us cold stares as we walked through the Dust mines. I decided I_ did _want to inherit the company not to fulfill my father's dreams, but so I could help these people… but that was before the attacks began._

 _Father was never around to care for me, and I could tell mother was regretting her decision to marry him as the months went by. And with Winter getting ready to train to enlist in the military and Whitley being too young to do anything, I thought I was all alone… but I was lucky to have the best two father-figures any kid could ask for._

 _Even though Klein and Sigfield were under my father's beck and call, they still managed to squeeze time for us to play. We'd sing, bake, play games, everything I wanted to do with father and used to do with Winter, they'd participate in. If I had to choose, those were the best times in my childhood._

 _...But life doesn't give a damn about your happiness._

 _I remember being thirteen and confused at the situation, Klein was freaking out, Sigfield nowhere to be seen, and my father angrier than usual, swearing in ways I'd never imagine him would. It was not until I snuck in his office that I found out the reason why._

 _The White Fang was holding hostages… and Sigfield was one of them._

 _They demanded an ungodly amount of Lien in exchange for their lives. My father might be heartless, but even he knows when to fold. The ones they kidnapped were some of the SDC's top employees, and father wasn't willing to let them go easily when they mean so much to the profits. He gave them the money, in hopes that they'll let the hostages go. But then, one of the White Fang members showed up, a young teen, three years older than me, hair a deep, blood red, and horns given to him by Satin himself. He raised him arm high into the air like he was preparing some kind of signal._

 _Everything happened so fast. The Faunus open fired on all the hostages, their screams echoing in my mind. Even after father gave into their demands, they backstabbed us! From there on out, I have decided the Faunus deserve no sympathy from me. After all, why should they? They're nothing more than liars, cheaters and thieves._

But Blake was a special case. She's on our team, and I already promised Ruby that I would try to be the best teammate Beacon has to offer. But how can I do that when someone else on the team conflicts with my beliefs? Can you trust your own mortal enemy just like that?

"Yo, Weiss, you ok?" Huh? "You seem kinda… out of it." Oh, it's only Yang.

Well, no turning back now. "How do you do it?"

"Uh… do… what?"

"You're always laid-back and carefree. Even though anger is tied to your fighting style, you never seem to have any grudges against any of your friends. Even after Blake revealed herself to be associated with the White Fang… you tried to comfort her despite well knowing what that organization has done. So, I ask you again… how do you do it?"

She pondered on this for a moment or two, probably never expected to get this type of question. "I dunno. Like you said, I go with the flow. If something happens… so be it. Not much else we can do except try to make light of it and move on." A short answer, yet it does carry weight with it… "This is about Blake, isn't it?"

"Yeah… Every time I try to think of an apology to say, I keep seeing her as part of the White Fang… and of all the horrors they've done."

I didn't even notice that I was crying until I felt Yang's hand brush the tears away from my eyes. "Hey now," she said, "It'll be alright. I'm sure this is nothing more than just a rough patch you're going through right now. You didn't mind Blake before, so how does revealing herself to be a faunus change anything? It certainly doesn't with me!"

I no longer decided to question Yang's optimism, deciding instead to follow on her example. It has been nearly a few hours since we started looking for Blake…

 _BOOM!_

An explosion? "That was at the docks… I remember getting a notification that Dust shipments were coming in tonight…"

Yang suddenly checked her scroll, surprised to see something appear on her screen. "It's her alright… we better hurry."

Without hesitation, we both summoned our rocket lockers. As much as I joked about them, they can be quite useful in a pitch. We armed ourselves, me double checking that I had enough dust for the fight. And without further ado, we rushed towards the docks to stop the invasion.

Hang on, Blake… we're coming.

* * *

 _ **Blake POV**_

To say the battle was intense would be the understatement of my life.

Despite all that Sun and I try, we were only two hunters in training against an army of trained fighters. No matter what we do, it was just delaying the inevitable. Every time we take down a soldier, at least two more takes their place "How much longer till your friends show up?" I heard Sun ask from aside.

"How should I know?"

"Doesn't your scroll have tracking features or something?"

"I disabled tracking on mine so no one would try to find me!"

"Juts because you look the part, doesn't mean you should be the brooder 24/7!" Sun… can we _not?_

I'm starting to have a feeling that the only way for him to express his points across was by being an annoying wisecracker. Why I never bothered to turn it back on was beyond me. Perhaps it was from the shock of seeing my former comrades participating in senseless terrorism. I figured that this was it, this is how I die. All because I played the sensible one and tried to calm them with words.

Suddenly, we jolted at the sound of a bolt-action sniper rifle hitting its mark. I gently peered through, scouting where it came from. From above I spotted Ruby! If she's here, then that means the other must not be too far behind then! I was about to call her over to our position until I saw one of the soldiers take aim at her. I couldn't stay back any longer any more. But as I was about to rush up and attack him, a golden hologram version of Sun appeared before me, striking him down. Looking back, I noticed the real Sun meditating behind cover. That must be his semblance, but the only drawback is complete focus is required for it to work.

It must drain a lot out of him.

Turning my attention back to Ruby, while also keeping guard of Sun, I noticed another girl approach from behind her, the major noticeable thing about her being her bright-orange hair and her beige-dress. Ruby looked like she was trying to get her out of here, not wanting her to get hurt most likely. But the girl insisted on joining, hopping down to the battlefield, catching the attention of everyone else. Suddenly, two pairs of four swords appeared from behind, glowing a strong, neon green light.

I was scared for her, she's over her head on this one. Right as I was about to come and help her, the swords seemed towards the White Fang soldiers, heavily incapacitating them while disarming and destroying their weapons. Shocked was not the only thing I was feeling right now. I was amazed that someone who doesn't look much like a fighter could hold her own against an army as dangerous as the White Fang. I would've stayed awestruck had I not heard razors coming straight at me. With only a split-second to dodge, I leapt over to the side, narrowly avoiding the blades whizzing past my ears. I turn back at the girl, staring down cold, lifeless eyes. "WAIT! I'm not with them, my name is Blake!"

Suddenly, she relaxed herself, life coming back into her eyes as they glowed. "You are Blake?" she asked. "Sensational! I have been searching for you alongside friend Ruby!"

"Wait, you know Ruby?"

"Of course, She told me that you ran away and I offered to help!" I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Ruby would do something about it. Even though she might be skilled enough to skip ahead two years, she's still young and innocent at nature. But I wonder why she would go to someone else rather than someone from JNPR.

The bullets flew once more, forcing us to take cover with Sun regaining his strength. "I was wondering if you were still here… who's the new friend?"

"Her name is Penny, apparently, she's friend with Ruby."

"You're… team leader, right?"

"Yeah… she's at a vantage point sniping them out."

* * *

 _ **Ruby POV**_

Wow.

To think Penny can do all of that… it's nothing short of amazing. Why didn't she tell me earlier? We could've discussed weapons! Maybe give tips on how to improve Crescent Rose! Maybe a cool red neon glow like her swords!

Oh, wait, I see Blake as well! And… her friend I'm assuming? Why didn't she call us first?

Eh, at least she's safe.

I leapt down, transforming Crescent Rose into scythe mode, as I get ready to fight some White Fang. As expected, they charged at me when I made myself known, so it's only natural that I fight back. I stepped into my fighting stance, surrounded by WF soldiers.

" _I don't know what kind of visions you have in regarding the heroes you might have read about, but trust me. The real world is_ ruthless _."_

Wait… where did that come from? I know these guys aren't the most merciful, so why did I think that?

 _WOSH!_

OH CRAP!

 _SLAM!_

Only a second to dodge and I made it! But seriously, why did I think that?

No time to stop, gotta keep moving. Another soldier to my left, so I dodged his attack and ready my scythe. Remember what Qrow taught you. Feet planted, grip tight, pull back, and-

" _You will be face to face with deadly criminals and monsters that could care less about spirit."_

Wha-?

 _BLAM!_

GAH!

I clutched my shoulder, wincing in pain from the sudden shot. My aura isn't that big compared to Yang or the rest of my family, which is why I'm usually careful not to get hit, which turned into me being a sniper and moving fast. But it wasn't like me to just stand there and take the hit, so on reflex, I strike back, knocking him out.

Remember what Penny said, what Raiden does has nothing to do with me.

Block out those thoughts, Ruby… block 'em out…

Breathe in… breathe out… focus on nothing else except the fight. _"You're only as good as your weapon. If the both of you can't work together, then you'll never succeed in anything."_ These are the words of Qrow.

Alright… let's do this.

* * *

 **So about this chapter being so late... for starters, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I have my reasons as to why I had to shorten it:**

 **1) Writers block: Don't get me wrong, I had certain ideas planned out already (such as Neo escaping and Ruby having sudden doubts regarding her actions), but at certain segments (mostly during Blake's), you could tell I was grasping for straws just to keep the plot moving.**

 **2) Cut/altered content: But within those ideas, I had to remove or alter some stuff around. Weiss segment was originally gonna contain a fight between her and Yang (mostly because she got tired of Weiss shit when she bad-mouthed Blake one last time), which would end in Weiss explaining her past to Yang. Outed that fight out because it just felt so awkward to write (especially with the writing feeling cringe-y IMO). Another scene altered was Penny killing the WF soldiers, but I cut that out too. Didn't want to alienate Penny from RWBY just yet.**

 **3) It dawned to me that as I was writing a cut Yang segment that was supposed to come after Ruby's that as I was writing this, it began to suffer the exact same issues people had with Volume 4: Lack of Focus. And you can really see it in this chapter. A Raiden part, a Weiss part, a Blake part and a Ruby part? _And I planed to extended even further with Yang?_ I was about to go to sleep after working on this chapter when I thought "Oh boy, am I gonna have to cut this chapter in half? God Damn it, I'm gonna have to."**

 **Sorry for the extended Author's Commentary, but I figure I at least owe it to you to know why this took so long. So, let's get to the reviews:**

 **chris kidder: Ripper mode comes soon, maybe in Volume 2, I dunno. Don't want to get ahead of myself.**

 **TDN55: I'm not spoiling anything for the time being, but Raiden will have a Main Antagonist kill count down the road.**

 **Rebounder1904: To be honest, I was hoping someone would critique me on my writing and pacing. It's my first fic and if you compare the writing of this with other FPOV stories or hell, even my RWBY/DMC fic, you can tell that this is the work of a first time writer. As for other MG characters... who knows?**

 **TheReaperCommander: I actually got into a discussion with my brother on this: "Can HF Blade cut Aura?" He responded with: "Depends on how strong the strike and the Aura." So with that said, those with high aura (Like Jaune and maybe Ozpin) can at the very least survive one strike, while those with low aura (like Ruby and Ren) are dead no matter how hard they focus on defense.**

 **And with this chapter posted, I shall resume work on _The Devil Went Down To Remnant._ Sorry to those who expected more from this chapter... I tried my best to salvage this without making it overstay this welcome.**

 **Nonetheless, to those reading this, have a good day/night/whatever the weather's like for your place.**


End file.
